M and M
by Suze21
Summary: It's 12 years after Molly's first tour and she runs into an old friend. After a couple of visits, a few letters, a conversation or two & a close call she finds it's time to finally let go and move on. All things "Our Girl" belong to the talented Tony Grounds, I just borrowed them for a bit. As much as I love Molly & CJ, this is an alternative that I also love.
1. Chapter 1

Molly squared her shoulders and smoothed the skirt of her black liquid silk dress over her hips. Taking a deep breath she pushed open the doors to the fancy ballroom, all decked out in its finery for the charity ball, which she attending.

She looked about the room, she saw no familiar faces amongst the well-dressed crowd. Molly's smile slipped for a moment as she made her way to the seating plan. She had planned on being at this function for weeks but now she was here, she couldn't wait to leave. She wasn't ready for this.

Eventually she found her name and made her way to her assigned table. She hoped in one way that no one she knew would be seated with her but she also knew it would be a very long night if there wasn't at least some one she knew close by.

As she stood looking at the fancy table settings she remembered a time when this sort of thing would have her running for the hills but her ten years with the army and Charles had changed all that.

"Private Dawes!" a voice behind her said. As she turned to face the speaker, the automatic correction forced its way from her lips "That's Captain James now, Corporal Geddings." She looked at the man that had helped her to start the journey that had led her to where she was now, a genuine smile on her face for the first time in a long while.

"Major Geddings, thank you, James." They took the couple of steps towards each other and embraced. "I think you can call me Matthew from now on, especially as we seem to be seated at the same table." Molly looked to see that they were actually seated next to one another. She breathed a small sigh of relief. The night would not be so lonely after all.

Throughout dinner and the official speakers, Molly and Matthew filled in the blanks of the years they hadn't seen each other. She told him of the tours she'd done, her rise through the ranks, her marriage to Charles and the life they had beyond.

He responded in kind, telling her about the recruits that had come after her, how he'd gone back to active service and done more tours, he was rather vague about what he was doing now and how he'd risen through the ranks so quickly. "What about family Matthew?" Molly asked "You never married?"

Matthew chuckled "You know the life style Molly. It's hard on relationships, only the rare ones can handle it. I was never lucky enough to find that one I suppose." The band had started playing now that the formalities were over. "Come on Molly, let's dance" said Matthew, standing to offer her his hand. Molly smiled and placed her hand in his.

As they made their way around the dance floor, Matthew nodding to those he knew, Molly felt light and airy in Matthew's arms. Lighter than she had felt in months. She didn't know if it was time, the company or the alcohol, not that she'd had that much to drink.

The song changed, it was one that she knew well, a song that held so much meaning for her, she couldn't stay. "Matthew, I'm sorry...I've got to go." She stepped away from Matthew and disappeared through the couples on the dance floor.

Matthew was surprised at Molly's quick exit. And by the time he'd put his brain in gear, she was gone. "Damn it Molly!"

Matthew walked out the double doors of the ball room scanning the lobby for some trace of her. As his eyes skimmed over the people, he saw her perched in a chair in a corner as far away from people as she could get.

He approached her slowly, knowing something was terribly wrong but at a loss to know exactly what is was. "Molly? Molly, what is it? Why the runner?" Matthew asked gently. Molly looked up at him with unshed tears glittering in her eyes and shook her head still unable to speak.

"Can I sit?" Matthew indicated to a vacant chair opposite her. Molly nodded hesitantly, Matthew lowered himself into the dark, luxurious chair and waited for Molly to feel like talking. After a few minutes Molly whispered "I'm sorry Matthew, you must think I'm awful...but I needed some air."

This time it was Matthew shaking his head "No, I just want to know what happened in there. You took off like you were being chased by a ghost."

Molly gave him a watery smile "I was a bit, bein' chased. That song….that song was our song, Charles and me." Matthew looked slightly bewildered "Molly, I don't understand what's going on. If you and Charles are still together, what's the problem?"

Molly looked at her hands clasped in her lap and took a deep breath. "But we ain't together Matthew! Charles died almost a year ago." And her face dissolved into tears once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew was shocked by the revelation, he hadn't expected that at all but he also knew that Molly was in no fit state to give any more details. He moved closer to her "Molly...Molly I had no idea. I'm so sorry." Molly continued to sniffle and rub the tears from her face so Matthew dug his hanky out from his suit pocket and passed it to her.

"Thanks, I'm a right mess ain't I" said a small and broken voice. It wasn't a voice Matthew had ever expected to hear from Molly.

"I think you're allowed to be, but come on, I think this party is over for you. I'm putting you in a cab Captain James." Matthew drew Molly up from the chair "Wait here, I'll go grab your things from the table."

"Thanks Matthew, I really couldn't face goin' back in. I must look a right mess." Molly gulped. He returned much quicker than Molly expected. He helped her slip into her jacket and guided her through the lobby and out to find a cab.

"Do ya mind if we walk a bit first? I need to clear me head a little." Matthew took Molly's arm and slipped it through his. He leaned his head indicating to lead off down the street. They walked together, in silence, for about five minutes before Molly pulled him to a stop. "Thanks for that but you need to get back to the party. I'll get a cab from here."

Matthew went to the edge of the footpath and hailed a passing cab. She was surprised when he hopped in on the other side. "Matthew, you should go back to the party. Enjoy yourself!"

"Molly Dawes, if you think I wouldn't see a lady home after spending a lovely evening talking and dancing with her, then you've got another thing coming."

Molly smiled, glad that she had an old friend by her side at a time like this. "Thanks Corp!"

"No worries, Dawes. Now tell the man where we are going."

True to his word Matthew saw Molly up to her motel room. "Do ya wanna come in for a nightcap or a coffee?"

"No Molly, thanks anyway. I've got an early start tomorrow. And I think you need to collapse into bed. It's been an emotional night for you."

Molly paused for a moment, "Thank you Matthew, for tonight. I was actually feelin' good until...well you know. I'm just bein' a bit of a numpty."

"Molly, you have never been a 'numpty' and you certainly weren't one tonight. Don't beat yourself up about it." Matthew gently kissed her cheek, "It was good to see you tonight and catch up. I'll see you soon, yeah?" And then he was gone. Molly closed the door and leaned against it.

 _Three days later on the first anniversary of Charles' death..._

There was a knock at Molly's front door. Kinders being the closest to the door threw it open to reveal Matthew, dressed in his cammos, standing on the doorstep. "Sir?!" Kinders snapped to a salute. Returning the salute Matthew asked "Molly James' place, right?"

"Yes Sir!"

At just that moment Molly came barrelling through the kitchen door. "Right you mob of cockwombles, tea's sorted!" She pulled up short when she saw Kinders and Matthew standing in the hallway. "Matthew?" Molly said with a smile coming to her face. "How did ya know where I lived?

Matthew smiled back at his all time favourite and most successful recruit and completely ignored her question. "Sorry! I've interrupted a gathering. I'll go."

"You'll do no such thing, you numpty. Come in! You can meet the lads." Kinders stood back, not quite sure what was going on but he was damn sure nothing and nobody else was going to hurt Molly again. She'd had enough to deal with in the 10 years he'd known her. And no matter how strong a person is, everyone has a breaking point. They all knew that.

Molly literally dragged Matthew into the family room which was crowded with people."Molly, I have interrupted. I'll go!" Matthew ground out from between his teeth, a smile plastered on his face.

"Everyone! This is Major Matthew Geddings. 'e was my Corporal in Basic training, 'e's the one to blame for me bein' a soldier."

"A right bloody pain in our arses you mean."

"Shut it Mansfield!" Kinders called over the sniggering that was taking place. Molly gave her best Captain's glare which shut the whole room up. "Matthew, this is the original 2 Section, plus an extra. You've met Captain Kinders." Kinders dipped his head in Matthew's direction, "Sir."

"Stop there Molly. I think we can go without the ranks here. This is a 'family function' isn't it?"

"Yeah, 'course Matthew. So that's Fingers, Mansfield, Baz, Jackie, Dangleberries, Brains and Nude-Nut." Each one nodded or waved to indicate who they were except Jackie, who as the only other female, just smiled.

"Good to meet you all. I've heard bits and pieces about all of you." said Matthew as he looked around the room. "Drink errr...Matthew?" Kinders asked, breaking the quiet in the room. Matthew moved towards the makeshift bar in the corner "Yeah, that'd be great Kinders."

Footsteps came down the stairs, fast and light. "Hold it there Sammy! Where you goin'?" Molly called moving towards the front door.

"Out M and M!" The door slammed emphatically behind him. Matthew could see through the front windows a tall lad with brown wavy hair striding towards the front gate. Kinders looked to the boys and nodded. "We got this Molls." said Fingers, as he, Baz and Mansfield made for the door. Matthew heard them call "Hey Mini, wait up will ya!"

Molly came over, "Thanks Eggy. I don't know what to do with 'im half the time. Should I hug 'im or should I boot 'im up the backside?" She gave the two men a small smile and sighed.

"Did he call you Eminem, you know the American rapper, as he went out the door?"

The other two snorted with laughter. "It started out as Molly but when 'e came to live with us, I became Molly and Mum, M and M." Molly explained "Been that ever since." Matthew nodded in silence. Through the intel he'd gotten through work he'd learnt that the last few years had been hard for Molly and the people she loved.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the course of the afternoon and early evening everyone, including Matthew, relaxed more and more in each other's company. The warm atmosphere, plenty of food and drinks helped a great deal with that.

Molly smiled more and those smiles actually reached up to her eyes, the ones that used to glitter with mischief, if Matthew remembered correctly. There were stories being told of tours and holidays, laughter shared over practical jokes and funny incidents, good memories between friends, or more correctly, family. And that family remembered the hard times, the sad times and the terrifying times as well.

There was even a toast to "absent friends" which Matthew knew was not only for Charles but also for Smurf, Molly's best mate, from her first tour. Smurf was the one she'd rescued from the minefield that had earned her the Military Cross. She'd told Matthew that was when Charles dismissed his first impression of her and looked at her with fresh eyes. Matthew was aware that Smurf had died after they'd returned, Molly had told him that at the dinner.

Matthew knew that Molly still wasn't ready to tell him, an outsider to the 'family', what had happened with Charles. But the time would come when she would, he was sure of it. Until then he would help where and when he could, having been drawn back to this extraordinary woman and now, her band of friends as well.

Molly looked to the door more frequently as the day wore on, as Sam and the boys had yet to return home. "They'll be fine, Molly." Kinders whispered to Molly as Jackie and Matthew went to get more drinks.

"I know but..." Molly trailed off.

"But he's all you've got left of the Bossman, I know, Molly. We'd never let anything happen to him or you."

Jackie and Matthew were at the bar looking at Molly and Kinders as they sat together, talking. "He's become more protective of her since Charles passed." Jackie murmured "All the 2 Section boys have. And they took on looking after Mini as well."

"Mini?"

"Sammy looks so much like Charles, the boys started calling him Mini-me. Eventually it just became Mini."

"Yeah, I can see it too, even though I never got to meet Charles, Molly's told me enough and," Matthew said looking around him, "the photos hanging around us only confirm it."

Suddenly, the front door burst open, three slightly tipsy adults and one very drunk teenager came spilling into the hallway, singing, if you could call it that, and swaying together. "Jus' what the 'ell 'ave you done with me son, you fuckmuppets?" thundered Molly as she came towards the front door.

"Nothing Molly, I swear! We just kept an eye on him at the local. Honest!" said Mansfield. Sam sat there rather worse for wear, nodding along with Fingers and Baz, as Mansfield explained they had only popped in for one drink and that Sam had only been drinking the soft stuff. It was obvious that the story was a complete fabrication. Kinders, Jackie and the others headed to the kitchen, cleaning up as they went, they could see Molly was about to go nuclear. And they were trying to get out of ground zero, fast.

Matthew stood by quietly watching the dynamics of the group that he had spent the afternoon with. He could see Molly was about to lose it with the boys and it wouldn't do anyone any favours if she did. "Molly, why don't we put young Sam to bed? He's going to have a cracker of a hangover tomorrow and I think he's well past being told about it."

Molly turned to look at Matthew. She could see that he was trying to be helpful just as he had been during her training. The distraction was all she needed to take a breath. "Eggy?!"

"Yeah Molls?" Kinders head popped out from the kitchen.

"Get these numpties some coffee and scoff before I decide exactly how much of a bollocking I'm going to give them."

Kinders chuckled "No probs." Turning to the members of 2 Section that he was going to kill before Molly could get the chance "Kitchen now! Coffee and scoff in that order. Jac get the coffee happening, Dangles get onto the scoff, Nude-Nut and Brains give us a hand, will ya."

Molly looked back to Matthew "Right you grab 'im and start gettin' 'im up the stairs, yeah? I'll get the kit."

Matthew managed to manhandle young Sam up the stairs and into his room, at least Matthew thought it was his room. Sam's incoherent mumbles were of no help to him at all. Molly appeared about 2 seconds after Sam passed out on the bed with "the kit", a bottle of water, aspirin and a bucket.

They worked quietly together to get his shoes and socks off and get him under the covers before turning off the light and closing the door behind them.

Molly stifled a giggle "This is the first time that kid has done anythin' remotely like this. At his age, I was 10, no 20 times worse than 'im. He'll pay for it in the mornin' though."

"No doubt," said Matthew answering her and smiling.

"What?" Molly looked at Matthew "You don't believe that Sam'll pay for it tomorrow? Or that I was worse than 'im as a kid?

"Oh I have no doubt on either count!" his response sent Molly off again. As they made their way back down to the kitchen Matthew asked "Will you be okay Molly?"

"Yeah, thanks to my family and friends, I think I will be."


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks later Molly's phone rang as she sat in the kitchen sipping a cup of tea. "'Ello?"

"Molly, it's Matthew."

"'ello you! I 'aven't heard from you in years and then suddenly it's 3 times in as many weeks." They laughed together at that statement. "How'd you get my number?"

"Ways and means Dawes, ways and means."

"Right? I 'ave no idea what that means. So what can I do for you?"

"I'm in the neighbourhood and thought I'd pop round for a cuppa, if that's ok? You home?"

"Yeah sure, come round. Kettle's just boiled."

Moments later there was a knock at the front door and Matthew smiled as Molly opened the door. She ushered him into the family room. It was the warmest and most comfortable room in the house as far as Molly was concerned. "Coffee? I've got Rosabaya if you want coffee. Or I can do tea."

"Tea's fine by me." Molly looked at Matthew when he gave her that response, reminded of the time she told Charles a tea bag did her just fine in the morning. She bustled out to the kitchen to make him a mug and to get some biscuits.

They settled into the comfortable armchairs, talking of nothing particularly significant until Matthew finally got around to the purpose of his visit. He was finally ready to voice the reason. "Molly, there was a reason wanted to come round this afternoon."

"You mean ya didn't come 'cos of my sparkling wit and charm?" Molly's eyes danced, "Go on, spit it out ya numpty."

"I'm going on tour again." Molly looked at Matthew in silence, those marvellous eyes widening in surprise. "But there are no active theatres currently." Matthew kicked himself, of course she would know that, she deals with intel like that.

"Well not a tour exactly, more like a training course, extended time frame though."

"Ok, so why are you telling me?" Matthew could see a hit of panic in Molly face.

"Well, if you don't mind Molly, I like to write to you while I'm there."

"Write to me?" Molly looked a little bewildered.

Matthew grinned, "Yeah, you know, sheets of paper that you write all your news on and send to people so they can read it. I'm sure you've done it before Molly, on your tours."

"But why me? Isn't there someone more important than me you'd want to write too?"

Matthew's grin faltered "So you don't want to write to me?"

"That's not what I said."

"So you do want to write to me?" Matthew continued to fiddle with his mug of tea.

Molly groaned, "All right you tosser, I'll write to you. But don't blame me if you can't read my handwriting." Matthew smiled and was just a bit relieved that Molly had agreed to write to him. He knew that to keep morale high, everyone, including him, needed something to look forward too.

"When do you leave?"

"In a couple of days. Just need to finalise a few details, pack the kit and then gone...poof."

"Poof? Sounds mysterious...where exactly are you going?" said Molly sipping her tea.

"That's a detail that needs to be finalised."

"Well if you're going so soon you'd better stay for tea tonight."

"No Molly, I don't want to put you out. I'll finish my cuppa and get on."

"You'll do no such thing. I'm making spag bol. Sam has rugby training and always comes home starved with at least one friend in tow so there is always plenty on offer." Matthew thought it for about one more second before he said he'd stay, provided he could go and buy some extra things, as his contribution to the meal. Molly eventually agreed.

Half an hour later Matthew returned to Molly's with 2 shopping bags piled high. Matthew started to empty the contents onto the counter so Molly could deal with what he'd purchased. "Wine...a nice bottle of red to go with the main. I got Sam a couple of bottles of soda. I suspect he's had enough alcohol for the moment."

Molly laughed "Well yeah, he had a massive 'angover the next day. An' I 'ad 'im up doin' jobs around the 'ouse most of the day."

"Cruel woman! Anyway there's some parmesan cheese and crusty bread as well. Then for dessert there's ice-cream and chocolates. Some biscuits for supper and, "with a flourish "some writing paper, envelopes and stamps, so you have no excuse not to write back to me!"

Molly was touched that he'd gotten her the writing paper, envelopes and stamps. "Thank you Matthew. But I still don't understand why ya want to write to me."

"Molly, why is it so hard to understand? We lost contact for a few years and I don't want that to happen again. I think we both need all the friends we can get." Molly nodded, not denying the truth of his words.

"Where do I send these letters, seein' you don't know where you're goin'?" Molly asked.

"I'll start it off. When I know where then I'll write to you and you can just reply. I'll number my letters 'cos sometimes things can get out of order with the post, especially when things are..." Matthew stopped himself in time, there was no need to tell Molly what it was like on tour.

Thankfully Molly was distracted by putting the shopping away and didn't seem to notice. "Ok, I'll number mine as well." And at that moment the front door slammed open and there was the murmuring of voices and the stamp of a few pairs of feet.

"M and M?! You home?" Sam called "Tom, Jake and Steve are have come for tea!" The boys walked into the kitchen and pulled up short when confronted by Molly and Matthew.


	5. Chapter 5

"Extras are always welcome, ya know that. No worries!" Molly winked at Matthew with a smile. "Guys, this is Major Geddings. Matthew, that's Steve, Tom, Jake and I think ya know the one that looks a bit like a stunned mullet is Sammy."

"Good to meet you all," said Matthew shaking hands with each of them, "and I'll assume that you're a bit more sober this time Sam." Sam snapped out of his silence at this, realising that this was who had helped Molly put him to bed that night. "Nice to meet you properly this time Sir. You weren't part of 2 Section were you?"

"No, I met Molly before that."

"Matthew was me Corporal in Basic. Got me through 'e did."

"He's the one that went on about first impressions?"

Matthew laughed out loud at that, "I see my reputation proceeds me. Well at least I know something I said stuck in that head of yours Molly Dawes!"

"Ok, ok! You boys are all welcome to stay. Matthew is stayin' as well. Go on, grab a shower if ya want. Ya know where the towels and that are."

"Thanks Mrs. J!" the three "extra" boys chorused. Matthew had a feeling that these boys were the usual crew that turned up with Sam after rugby practice. Sam smiled at Molly, "Ta, M and M." They then took off, racing each other up the stairs like all teenage boys would. "Oi! Mind the walls!" called Molly as there was a great pounding up the stairs.

Matthew looked to Molly "Well, girl, we'd better crack on if we're gonna get those boys feed before they 'starve' to death." Matthew was in charge of chopping the vegetables for the sauce, setting the table and slicing the bread, while Molly got the spaghetti and the sauce cooking.

The evening passed with relative ease. Matthew talked to the boys about a variety of things. He was more of a football man but he enjoyed a good game of rugby. There were conversations about the Army, cars, and options after finishing school, girls, sport and school subjects. There were jokes, teasing, laughter and serious conversations but there were no awkward silences.

Molly sat at the table as the conversation flowed around her. She wasn't surprised that Matthew could talk to the lads with no problems. What she was surprised with was how much Sam was joining in the conversation. He was the one who spoke the least amount when his mates were here, particularly in the last year since Charles had passed.

If Molly was honest with herself, Sammy hadn't spoken a lot in the couple of years previous to that. Molly and Sammy were never quite sure how Charles would be so Sammy had retreated into himself. Molly had wondered why Sammy had continued to live with them but she'd worked it out after Charles had passed. Sammy wouldn't go and leave her on her own. God, how she loved that boy.

After the boys left, it was time to do the dishes. Matthew shooed Molly from the kitchen "You cooked, we clean."

"Yes Sir!"

Sam started to wash the dishes, leaving Matthew to dry. Matthew was happy with that, he knew the best way to talk to a teenage boy was to give them a job to concentrate on so they didn't have to look at the person they were talking too. "So did you know my father?" Sam asked elbow deep in suds. That was the big question for Sam, wasn't it?

"No Sam. I never met him. I know that he must have been a good man though."

"How?"

"Molly never would have gotten involved with someone who wasn't. She'd already had enough bad relationships in her past, she'd only want the best one if she was going to get married. Besides everyone says you're your father's son. I think you turned out ok."

Sam looked at Matthew for a split second before looking back to the task at hand, "M and M had a fair bit to do with that. I came to live with them when I was 10. Mum was getting remarried and I wasn't happy about it. Rather unfair, as I loved Dad being with M and M. Any way they put up with a lot from a stroppy kid." He paused, weighing his words carefully, "But then Dad wasn't...good and M and M had to step up."

Matthew nodded. He knew what Molly would have been like, he'd seen it in her during Basic training. She would have worked harder, looked after everyone else and forged ahead with no regard for the personal cost to herself.

"So...you going to date M and M or what?"

That question brought Matthew back to the kitchen sink rather quickly "Errr...I don't think Molly is ready to date any one, let alone an old Army Major like me."

"Yeah? Whatever," said Sam as he dried his hands on a spare tea towel and headed towards the stairs "just don't hurt her. My Dad, as much as he loved her, hurt her. I don't want anyone to do that to her again." And he disappeared up the stairs.

Ten minutes later Matthew walked into the family room to find Molly stretched out relaxing, still nursing her glass of wine from dinner. "Ya all done in there? Do ya wanna cuppa?"

"Yeah, that'd be great." Matthew was still trying to process the last couple of statements Sam had made to him and so was slightly distracted.

"Ya ok?" said Molly as she got up to go and make the tea.

"Fine...just about to confess I haven't put away all the pots. I didn't know where they went. And Sam had already gone up by the time I'd dried them." Matthew followed Molly to the kitchen and sat himself down to watch her as she padded about putting the pots away and getting the tea ready.

They stayed in the kitchen once the tea was made and talked for a couple of more hours. In the early hours of the morning Matthew made the decision he really had to leave. He'd lied to Molly once tonight and wanted to leave before he had to do it again. He did know when he was leaving. It was at 1500 hours tomorrow...technically today.

As Molly walked Matthew to the door, he reminded her that she'd said that she'd write to him. "Yeah, ya numpty, I remember but God only knows why ya want too. An' I'll remember to number the letters 'n' all."

Matthew chuckled "All right Molly! I remember your letter writing from Basic. You'll want to have improved since then." He turned to face her as he stood on the doorstep. "Thanks for tonight, it was fun."

"Anytime Matthew, we always have people comin' and goin'. Ya welcome anytime, just drop by."

He took a step towards her and hugged her tightly, "I'll see you soon, yeah?" he whispered in her ear. "Yeah, sure." Molly responded. Then he kissed her cheek before walking off to his car. He waved as he started the engine and then he was gone.

Molly closed the door, feeling an unexpected loss at Matthew's departure. "That's weird" she murmured to herself as she turned the downstairs lights off and headed up to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

A week later a letter arrived for Molly in unfamiliar handwriting. Sam had left it on the kitchen bench for Molly along with the bills and junk mail. When she sorted through it all, she put it to the side to look at last.

She opened it with great care to find two sheets of paper inside. At the top of the first page in very masculine writing was the word, ONE. "Matthew!" Molly said very quietly, "No wonder I 'adn't 'eard from ya in a week."

Molly made herself a cup of tea and took it and the letter to her chair in the family room. She sat down and started to read the letter. "Dear Molly, As you can see this is letter One. The first thing I need to say is sorry." Molly forehead creased in consternation at the words so she read on.

"I lied to you a week ago. I already knew when I was going to go 'poof' but as per orders I couldn't tell you. I hope you forgive me and write back! I can't tell you where I am either but I can tell you the weather here is much warmer than where you are. Unless you've headed to Australia since I saw you."

The rest of the letter was made up of some of what his daily routine looked like, some of the funny things that had already happened and some of the things he already missed from home. He signed it "Matthew."

As she finished reading the letter for the third time hoping some clue of where he might be or when he might be back, would suddenly pop up in the letter, Sam came banging in the front door from training, leaving a muddy trail of water from his socks, having taken his boots off at least before he came in.

In the blur of getting tea organised for herself and a starving teenager, getting the rugby kit in the washer and Sam's boots out to dry, Matthew's letter was forgotten.

Three days later as Molly tidied up around the house she came across the letter again. She felt a little guilty at not having remembered it sooner. After she made dinner for herself and cleaned up the mess she'd made, she pulled out the writing paper Matthew had bought her.

She put pen to paper "One. Dear Matthew I will write to you seeing you apologised so quickly but I understand about you not being able to tell me. Army orders and all that. I must apologise too. I forgot all about your letter and have only just found it again. Things were a bit busy the day it arrived. Sam is at his Mum and Graeme's (next husband) tonight so I have a bit of peace and quiet (and no rugby kit to wash. Yay!)"

Molly continued her letter telling Matthew about what she'd been doing at work and what she'd treated. How she had spoken to Jackie during the week and she seemed to have a new bloke on the scene. And what Sam had been up to in the last couple of weeks. Before Molly knew it she had filled two and a half pages. She finished the letter off with "If you need anything, like in a care package, let me know and I'll put something together. Molly."

Less than a week later letter TWO arrived. Once again Molly left it until last, made herself a cup of tea and sat in her chair to read it."TWO Dear Molly, I know your life is busy with work, Sam and your own social life" Molly snorted at this. "As if I have time for a social life with work 'n' Sam" thought Molly. "I don't expect that you'll immediately reply to any of my letters. I don't always know when or if I'll get the chance to write back to you so let's not stress about it ok?

Thanks for the offer of a care package, right now the only thing I am desperate for are bandaids and lots of them. I've got new boots and I've got blisters all over my feet."

"Ya complete numpty" Molly said to herself as her tea cooled. "Why don't guys wear the boots in before wearing 'em 24/7." She continued to read the letter while sipping her tea with the sun slowly setting outside and the stars starting to twinkle in the darkening sky.

By the time Sam walked in the door, Molly had started tea and her reply to Matthew. "Ah, so the letters in a strange man's handwriting are from Matthew, yeah? Where is he?"

"I don't know," Molly confessed "he's not allowed to tell me. He didn't even tell me when he was leaving, just that he would go 'poof'." Sam giggled.

"'is words, not mine." Molly replied. "Ya don't mind me writin' to 'im do ya?"

"Nah, M and M. It's cool. I like him. Matthew's like an international man of mystery. Will I need to start calling him 007?"

"Oi cheeky bugger! Just for that ya can serve yaself tea tonight."

"Can I eat tea in my room? I got a big Maths test tomorrow and I need to cram."

"Sure love. Whatever ya need, ya know that. Just don't leave the dirty dish in your room. And thanks for not mindin' about the letter writin'."

"No worries M and M. Say hi to him for me." and with Sam that leaned over and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Molly went back to writing her letter, telling Matthew what Sam had said and how he could treat his blisters.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next couple of months the letters flew back and forwards between Molly and Matthew. They shared more and more about themselves and what was going on in their lives, both past and present.

In one letter Molly discovered that Matthew was the eldest of five, three younger brothers and a sister. Luke, the next one, was a carpenter, Lizzie, the next in line was a school teacher. After that came Edward, or Ted as everyone in the family called him according to Matthew, who was a minister and Thad, the youngest, was also a school teacher. They were all married and had at least two, if not three children.

In another of his letters, Matthew revealed his father, John, had been a postman and his mother, Gloria, a nurse. Molly was surprised at the mix of occupations in the one family.

Matthew told her that he was probably closest to Thad, with them being the bookends as he called them. Matthew said that the two of them had always been able to tell each other anything as Thad was "the soul of discretion".

Matthew told her that growing up with a full house was one of the things he missed, even though at times he had fought and argued with each of his siblings. He pitied his mother as she'd had the five of them close together, so there was rarely peace and quiet in the house. But from the way Matthew spoke about all of his family, she could tell that they were all close and loved each other dearly.

She told Matthew about being the eldest of six and growing up in East Ham in a council flat with only 3 bedrooms. She understood about the noise and fighting with brothers and sisters. Molly told Matthew how she had been looking after the younger ones all her life because there was a bit of an age gap between her and the youngest four.

It showed in Molly's letters how she was proud of all her brothers and sisters. They had all gotten out of that vicious cycle of living on benefits. She told Matthew how her Nan had often said that it was all Molly's doing; she had joined the army and showed the others how you could move up in the world. Molly was sure however, it would be her youngest brother of all of them, Martin that would go to University.

Her Mum and Dad were still together, despite all their fighting and yelling, and still living in the flat that she'd grown up in but once a couple more of them left home, they would probably move to something a little smaller and let some other big, noisy family move in and disturb the neighbours.

They shared much of what they were doing in their everyday lives in these letters but they also shared what their hopes and dreams for the future. For Molly it was easy, she wanted Sam to be happy, doing something that he loved and for him to find someone to love him. She wanted Martin to go to Uni and to be the fun aunty to her nieces and nephews. She had no thoughts to her own future until Matthew asked what she wanted for herself.

Molly didn't know how to respond to that. She never really thought of a future for herself. Some days it was enough that she made it through without screaming her head off or crying buckets. She knew she still had some healing to do but for the first time in a long time she starting thinking about the life she would have to lead.

Matthew couldn't share everything he wanted in his future. He couldn't risk having it out there in the universe in case things went terribly wrong on this job. He didn't want to want anything that badly. He didn't want to put Molly in a situation that neither of them had any control over and he certainly didn't want Molly get hurt again.

But in all of this letter writing, at some stage through the weeks, in all the correspondence the endings to these letters changed. It went from just their names to "Love Matthew" and "With love Molly". It was not something that they thought about but something that just happened very naturally.

Molly hadn't heard from Matthew in over a week, not that she was overly concerned, they were both busy people but she started her letter anyway. "FIFTEEN Dear Matthew..." There was a knock at the front door. "Sam! Get that will ya?!" Then Molly remembered that Sam was at his mother's place for a couple of days.

She lifted herself from her comfortable chair and went to the front door before there was another knock. She had no idea who it could be none of the 2 Section boys or Jackie had told her they were coming around this week.

Molly opened the door to find Matthew standing there looking rumpled and tired but in one piece. "Matthew!" Molly flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around him. "Molly" Matthew sighed and he grabbed onto her, inhaling her scent and feeling her softness. They stood for a couple of minutes just holding onto each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Eventually Matthew released her and then she, him. They pulled back from one another slightly embarrassed at their reactions to seeing each other after a couple of months apart. Molly grabbed his arm "Come in ya numpty. Why didn't ya tell me ya were on your way home?"

"Not home, just back on RnR I'm afraid." Matthew rubbed a hand over his face, trying to scrub the exhaustion from the flight and the conditions he'd left behind, off his face.

Molly led him to the warm family room. "You'll stay for dinner? Sam's not home, it's just me. Please?!"

Matthew smiled as he leaned back into the comfortable seat. "Molly, I'd love to stay but I need to go to the base. I've got to report, stow my gear, and have a shower and change."

"Ya haven't reported in yet? Did ya come straight here?" Matthew sighed, the exhaustion catching up with him, "Yeah I did." Molly smiled at the memory of her doing the same thing to see Charles after her first tour. "Matthew, you'll get in trouble, Eggy gave me a right bollocking when I did it."

Matthew chuckled "You were a Private; I'm a Major, Molly."

"But you'll still get in trouble Matthew. Where are ya staying? Not on base surely?"

"I've got nowhere else Molly. I'm going to try to see Mum and Dad while I'm back. Maybe even Thad if I get the chance."

"Well until ya know what you're doing you're stayin' 'ere. There's plenty o' room. I'm not havin' any arguments from ya."

"Yes Ma'am!" Matthew fired off a salute with mock seriousness. "I'll just need to ring my CO and let him know what's going on. But are you sure Molly that you don't mind me crashing here? I don't want to be in the way."

"I've told ya before, you're always welcome here. It's pretty much an open door policy." Molly looked at him. She could see how tired he was, she been there and done that herself. "Right the phone is in the hall, call your CO. I'll get you some towels an' see that a bed's made up for ya."

Matthew made quick work of the phone call. His CO was pleased to hear from him and told him to take a couple of days before he reported in. His boss knew the toll this tour was taking on him. Then he made his way up the stairs to find Molly in the third bedroom just setting the quilt to rights. "All ok?"

"Sure Molly, no problems." Matthew could feel the tiredness hanging off of him. Nothing a shower and a good night's sleep wouldn't fix but Matthew wanted to spend some time in Molly's company before letting the sandman win.

"Well, towels are here. Bathroom is the second door on the right. Use anything ya need, there should be plenty of supplies in there." Molly started out of the room and down the stairs. "Oi! Chucked us your uniform, when you're out of it and I'll stick it in the washer."

Matthew stepped into the shower and groaned with pleasure as the hot water splashed over his aching muscles. "I'm getting too old for this shit" he thought and then grinned "I'm all of bloody 35 and I feel fucking ancient."

He grabbed the shower gel and squirted a good amount into his palm. He worked up a good lather and proceeded to get the smell of the other place off of him. He rinsed himself off and could feel some of the cares and concerns he was carrying being washed away as well. He grabbed the shampoo, determined to get the grit and shit out it. His hair was still relatively short and so he wondered how Molly coped with her longer, thicker hair when she was on tour. "I shouldn't be thinking like that." He stood awhile longer letting the water soothe his body and mind.

Walking back to the room that was to be his, Matthew carried his uniform and a sodden towel. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair was wet but not dripping and he walked in to find Molly there once more. "Uniform numpty! 'And it over," Molly said motioning to the pile of clothes he had in his arms. She took the items from him and gasped when she saw his torso "Matthew, what the 'ell 'appened?"

"Oh, these?" Matthew indicated the various blue, green and yellow splotches that stretched across his ribs.

"Yes those! Where did ya get those bruises from?" said Molly, staring.

"Work related." And with those two words Matthew closed the conversation.

"Ya can't tell me? Or won't."

"I can tell you that if you don't get out now you'll have the pleasure of seeing me get dressed. Is that enough?" Molly scuttled out of the room, her face flaming, with Matthew's soft laughter following her down the stairs.

Matthew came down those same stairs about 15 minutes later, dressed in jeans and a chunky knit jumper, hair combed and surprisingly, no shoes or socks. Molly looked at his feet and then his face, one eyebrow lifted in silent question.

"Some medic told me to keep my feet dry and to try and air them as much as possible to help with the blisters. I'm simply following instructions!"

Molly smiled "Glad you're listenin' to that incredibly smart medic, who is obviously the nuts at treatin' blisters."

"So what's for tea?" Matthew asked, "And how am I helping?"

"It's my clean out the fridge soup, crusty bread and finishing with apple and rhubarb pie with ice cream. There's a bottle o' red on the cupboard if you want. Or a beer in the fridge."

"A beer will do just fine. You'll join?" Molly nodded her head and Matthew pulled two beers from the fridge. "So what am I doing to help?"

"Nothin', I'm just about done and remember you're on RnR, rest an' recuperation!"

As Matthew sat down in the kitchen, Molly started to serve up the soup. "We can eat here or go in the dining room."

"Here is fine by me, and then I don't have to move."

Molly laughed and placed the bowl of soup in front of him. She moved the bread over between them. "Don't stand on ceremony, dig in!" Matthew picked up his spoon and a piece of bread. "Did you call this 'Clean out the Fridge' soup?"

"I did, that's what Sammy called it when he first saw me make it. Basically it just whatever veggies ya got in the fridge, bacon with some pasta or rice, tinned tomatoes or creamed corn tossed into some stock."

They sat and ate in comfortable silence. Molly refilled Matthew's bowl with more soup and she made sure he had a large piece of pie as well. "Are you trying to make me fat?"

"Well it seemed like you needed it. Tea?"

Matthew stifled a yawn, "Yeah, that'd be great."

"Go through to the family room. I'll bring it in."

Matthew settled himself on the lounge. Stretched out, he felt relaxed for the first time in a very long time. He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh, closely followed by a jaw cracking yawn.

"You sound tired." Matthew's eyes flew open to see Molly coming in with the tea and biscuits. He moved himself to make room for her to sit. "I am tired but I feel better. Amazing what a hot shower, good scoff and company can do."

Molly sat in the corner of the seat and tucked her legs up under her. She looked at Matthew over the edge of her steaming mug. "Matthew, I need to tell ya something."

"Mmmm..." replied Matthew, holding his mug between his hands to warm them. He yawned again. "Sorry, I haven't had much sleep in the past few days. Go on what were you going to say?"

Molly shook her head "Ya cream crackered Major! This can wait. Ya just about asleep where ya are."

Matthew took a gulp of his tea and shook himself a little "Nope I'm right. What is it?"

Molly smiled "Men! You can be so stubborn but so can I. Bed now! That's my order Major!" She took the mug from Matthew's hand. "Go on! Bed!" Matthew pulled himself up from the lounge. He stood up and stretched, his joints popping and cracking.

"Yes Ma'am." And he disappeared up to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's notes:**

G'day! Thanks to everyone who has lasted this far with the story. I know it's hard to come to terms with no Charles in an "Our Girl" story. Believe me when I say I know. It felt strange writing it.

But in saying that, I loved Corp. Geddings and thought that this would give him a chance to shine a little. He actually reminds me of one of my friends.

Before I post the next 2 chapters, I feel like I need to give you all a heads up. I realise that what is about to come is going to shock some people and you might find it hard to accept, possibly harder than Charles dying. It was hard to write, and I can understand if people aren't happy with how the story goes or feel like I've betrayed the characters. I hope, however, you can see what the aim is.

So thanks again! I apologise in advance to everyone who doesn't like the turn of events and if you don't like where it goes, please don't read the story any more. For those that stick with it, I promise Molly will get that happy ending.

The next day Molly was up early to start her day with her usual morning run. Matthew was still sleeping, or at least his door was shut, when Molly went downstairs. She moved through the house as quietly as possible so that Matthew could sleep.

Molly could see from the way Matthew had moved last night that he was exhausted, physically if not mentally as well and he'd had at least one reasonably serious injury, judging by the bruising on his body.

When she got back from her run, the house was still silent and his door closed. She had her shower and dressed for a quiet day. She headed downstairs to grab some breakfast before heading to the shops. She would need a few supplies with an unexpected but welcome guest in the house.

Arriving back at the house with all the groceries she managed to get the front door opened and then did a quiet call out to see if Matthew stirred. He came out from the kitchen and when he saw all the shopping rushed to help her. "Why didn't you wait? I would've come and helped you with all this."

"Ya needed to sleep Matthew, not go bleedin' shopping for milk and bread." Matthew grinned; he'd collapsed into the soft, warm bed last night and hadn't moved until just before 0930 that morning.

"I've just boiled the kettle. Want one?"

"Oh yeah! I'm drier than a lime burner's boot!"

Matthew laughed. Charles had always struggled with Dawes-isms, or that's what he called them, but Matthew always knew what she was saying.

"Done. I'll take the shopping and put it in the kitchen. You go, I'll put the cold stuff in the fridge and then I'll bring the tea in."

Once they settled into the seats to enjoy their cuppa, Molly started the conversation she had wanted to have with Matthew the previous night. "Matthew, last night I wanted to tell ya something..."

"I know Molly, sorry I was so out of it last night. What did you want to tell me?"

"It's about Charles and what 'appened."

Matthew interrupted her, "Molly, you don't need to tell me anything, especially if you don't want to or aren't ready!"

"No Matthew. I need to tell ya. I owe you that after me display at the dinner."

"Molly that was months ago."

"Let me do this...ya need to know as much for me but for Sammy too. Try not to interrupt me otherwise I don't think I will get it all out. No one knows the full story, not even Sammy."

"No one?" She shook her head. "Ok."

"Well ya know that Charles and me met on my first tour. It was his fourth one and where he got shot. I managed to save him on the ground but he died twice in the MERT so ya know it was bad...very bad." Matthew nodded. "And that he had to retire from the Army after he'd finished his rehab. The rehab itself took 12 months." Matthew looked at his tea, letting Molly set the pace of the story. She swallowed "While he was in rehab, the symptoms weren't so obvious."

"Symptoms? Shit I've interrupted already! Sorry!"

"It's ok Matthew. I know it's goin' to be a lot to take in but yeah, 'is symptoms. Nightmares, depression, angry outbursts, not sleeping or being able to concentrate, the night sweats, the constant watching and planning in case something 'appened so he could make a quick escape. Then there was the drinking and the withdrawal, from us, from the world."

"PTSD?" Molly nodded

"When 'e was in rehab 'e 'ad somethin' to focus on- getting back to full fitness. But when it became obvious that wasn't goin' to 'appen and he was goin' to 'ave to retire, he found 'imself a job with an eco-tourist thing. 'E'd take people on hikin' tours, canoein', you know. Eventually, though 'is injuries made that job impossible as well. For a few months, he wandered the 'ouse at a loose end until Eggy suggested he retrain."

"The Army would have helped out there I guess? What did he retrain as?"

Molly nodded "A bleedin' English teacher! God knows 'e tried to teach me the Queen's English and that didn't work out to good. 'E did well, passed everythin' with flyin' colours. 'E had something to aim for, I suppose. He was 'appy, well I thought 'e was anyway. 'E worked as one of them relief teachers to start with, a day here, a week there. Then 'e got a permanent position and it was great, to start with."

Molly swallowed and took a deep breath, steadying herself for what was to come. "Then the nightmares started again, replayin' the things that 'appened an' some that didn't, like it bein' me that was shot. At times 'e was so angry, angry 'e was stuck behin' a desk, angry 'e wasn't makin' a difference. I tried to tell 'im 'e was 'specially to the kids he was teachin'. But nothin' I said 'elped. 'E ended up tossin' the job in. 'E couldn't settle to anythin', couldn't concentrate on anythin' that wasn't the Army."

Molly stopped and took a sip of her tea and wiped her eyes. She better than anyone knew that talking about the problems helped but it was still hard.

"Charles withdrew from me to start with.'E only spoke to me if it concerned Sammy. Then 'e started to withdraw from Sammy and the world. 'E'd come to rugby and stand away from all of us, he found crowds 'ard. They made 'im a bit anxious. An' he never joined in the cheering an' that."

"'E wasn't eatin' properly or sleepin'. When 'e did 'e had nightmares. The amount of times 'e'd wake me durin' the night screamin' an' thrashin' in his sleep."

Molly moved in her seat, the memories were getting harder and harder to bear. She knew she had to tell Matthew all of it before her courage failed. "'E was drinking more than 'e should 'ave. The boys would check on 'im for me when I was away on tours or exercises. They'd all put 'im to bed an' cleaned up after 'im at some stage. They made sure Sammy was ok, if 'e was 'ere, but it was a lot for Sammy to manage so..."

"So you gave up going on tours." Matthew supplied.

"I don't regret it, Sammy needed me, they both needed me. Eggy and Jac tried to 'elp, all the boys did an' eventually Charles got 'elp an' was diagnosed. It was good for awhile but it became a vicious cycle. 'E'd see someone, feel better, stop gettin' 'elp an' then we'd go back to the start again."

"Sam said something about Charles hurting you. Did he? Hurt you? Or Sam?"

"No, never Sam! An' only me, physically, by accident, when 'e was havin' a nightmare. But emotionally, that's a whole different ball bag, it was never intentional though. Sammy's been through more than a boy 'is age should 'ave."

"You too, I guess."

Molly gave a sad smile and shook her head. "At least I understood. Sammy was a boy strugglin' with the fact his mum was remarrying and to a man he didn't like, he didn't need to be dealin' with this as well."

Molly's voice was getting softer and her eyes misting. "Charles was a good man, a good father and husband. 'E shouldn't 'ave 'ad to go through all this shit." She broke down completely at that point.


	10. Chapter 10

Matthew put down his tea and took Molly's from her hands. He slid up next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Molly, I'm sorry...sorry for all of it." By now Molly was sobbing uncontrollably, the tears running down her face. Matthew pulled her into his lap and held her, rubbing her back and making soothing sounds.

He knew there was more to come, Molly wouldn't fall apart like this if there wasn't more to this. But the ending could wait, or so he thought. Molly pulled away from his chest to look him in the eyes. "There's more..." she whispered, he nodded, he knew that, could feel it.

"One day when 'e was in the middle of one of 'is depressions, 'e...'e did the unimaginable." Matthew searched Molly's face. "Oh God, no!" he breathed. Molly nodded, getting ready to tell Matthew the next bombshell.

"I found 'im...I was the one who found 'im. I'm so thankful that it wasn't Sammy." It can spilling from her lips. "Charles 'ad timed it so Sammy was at 'is mother's." Matthew pulled Molly to him again, trying to protect her from the memories. It was impossible, she walked with them every day.

"'E left me a note, tellin' me that none of it was my fault, not 'im bein' shot or Smurf, or what 'ad 'appened with 'is life. That 'e 'ad loved me from the moment I'd treated 'is blisters an' that 'e never stopped loving me in all the years we 'ad together. An' that 'e loved Sammy beyond words but we were better off without 'im."

And with it all there, out in the open between them, Molly was broken again. She buried herself in Matthew's warmth, seeking comfort and ease from the burden, if only for a moment. Matthew held her while she sobbed, his heart breaking for her and Sam. He now knew why she wasn't quite the Molly of old.

She'd had to deal with so much, much more than any one person should in only a short space of time. He knew it was irrational but Matthew was angry with Charles for what had happened to Molly and Sam. He understood that Charles must have been had the very darkest of places. Charles wasn't the first soldier that Matthew knew of, who'd suffered with PTSD and had ended up taking their own life.

Matthew knew that stats showed 1 veteran in 5 suffered with mental health issues. And there were often the added problems of substance abuse either alcohol or drugs, painkillers for the mind and body. Then there was also the factors of disability from injury often from active service, family breakdown and homelessness. But none of those facts or figures helped those that were suffering, their families or for those who were left behind after the the worst possible thing had happened.

The sobbing finally started to subside, Matthew wasn't sure how long Molly had been crying but he knew it had been awhile. The front of his shirt felt damp and Molly was left hiccuping, her face shiny with tears and her eyes puffy. Matthew drew back from her, "My God Molly, how the hell have you kept going? You have got to be the strongest person I know and I'll help you and Sam if I can."

"I've never told anyone all of what went on. The boys and Jac know some, my parents other bits, Charles' parents even less. Sammy lived most of it but I tried to protect 'im when I could. But it's 'elped just tellin' the whole story to someone. Thanks for listenin'. " Matthew knew that Molly would have tried to protect Sam as much as she could of, it was that protective streak in her. The one that made a her a brilliant medic and an even more exceptional human being.

Matthew looked at her, she looked completely wrecked. He wiped the trail of tears from her cheeks, "Right! I say a strong cuppa and bed for you Captain."

"I'm not a very 'ostess am I?"

"I would say we're friends Molly, so you don't need to be looking after me. Plus I'm a bloody Army Major and a grown man! But I think you need to let me look after you right now." Molly shook her head, denying she needed to be looked after, even after what she had revealed and the toll it had taken. "No Molly, I'm serious, I'll pull rank if I have too! Now to bed with you and I'll bring your tea."

Molly opened her mouth but the look from Matthew made her snap it shut. She stood up and headed meekly up the stairs. Not the Molly Matthew knew, so she must feel wrecked as well, to give in so quickly.

Matthew went to the kitchen to make her tea. While the kettle boiled, Matthew looked for something to give it a kick. He couldn't find the mouthwash Sambuca but he found the bottle of brandy. Matthew made the tea and gave it a good hit with the brandy.

By the time he got upstairs Molly was in bed, wrapped up and still looking exhausted. "Here's you tea, make sure you drink it. Then have a good sleep, you need it. I'll be here if you need me."

"Thanks Matthew," said Molly yawning just a little "We'll talk later, yeah?"

Matthew flicked the light off. "Yeah, we'll talk Molly."

Matthew spent the rest of the day relaxing. He rang his parents to let them know he was back for RnR. They told him that they'd organise everyone else and they'd have a family dinner when he came home.

He put away the rest of the shopping the best he could, tidied the kitchen and did the dishes. He looked to see what he could cook for dinner that night and decided to wait to see what Molly felt like when she woke up. He could always go to the shops later.

He had leftovers for lunch and spent some time reading. He listened out for Molly but it was all quiet upstairs.

Matthew spent some time out in the garden. To be surrounded by the cool greens of an English garden and the soft blue of an English sky gave his body and mind some rest from the swirl of emotions over what Molly had revealed and the job he was going back too. He could see that some work needed to be done out there. He did some weeding but there was some heavy duty trimming, some raking, a lot more weeding and digging to be done. It felt good to be out in the crisp air, doing some manual work and enjoying the peace and quiet.

He grabbed a shower after his work outside and he waited for Molly to appear.

He ate tea alone. And waited for Molly.

He finished his book. He waited for Molly.

He went to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Matthew was up earlier than the day before. He went for a run to try and clear his head a bit, he hadn't slept much with Molly's revelation. His mind kept running in endless circleles.

When he got back, the door to Molly's room was still closed and so he jumped in the shower, hoping the water would do what the run could not. He was still trying to process everything that Molly had told him the day before.

After he'd finished in the shower and was dressed, he headed to the kitchen. He figured he could make some breakfast for them both. He found all the ingredients he needed to whip up a batch of pancakes. He prepared a tray for Molly so she could have breakfast in bed and start the day off gently. He thought that she might need it, considering what had happened yesterday.

He knocked gently at her door and heard a "Come in". Matthew got the door open without dropping the tray or spilling anything. He looked up to see Molly trying to sit up in bed. "What 'ave ya done Matthew?"

"I just made breakfast for you, which you can have in bed. I thought you might like a bit of pampering after what you shared with me yesterday. Now there's pancakes with jam and cream, some fresh fruit, juice and, of course, a pot of tea."

Molly looked at Matthew "Whatever I did to deserve a friend like ya I don't know but I'm glad I've got ya."

Matthew sat on the edge of the bed, "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Still a bit...watery...out o' sorts. But I'm glad I told ya though. I couldn't have written all that in a letter to ya. I had to tell ya face to face."

Matthew nodded, he understood completely. Besides he wouldn't have been here to give her comfort or support if she'd written him. Plus it would have distracted him while he was on the job. "I didn't sleep much."

"Me either."

They smiled at each other, soft small smiles that spoke of shared experiences. "Eat your breakfast Molly before it gets cold. Get up when you're ready because you don't need to look after or entertain me, ok?"

"Ok Matthew!" He truly grinned then and left Molly to her breakfast. Downstairs he tidied up the mess he'd left in the kitchen. He made himself another cup of tea and fixed himself a plate of pancakes. He sat down and ate his breakfast in blissful silence. His mind wandering and he was startled by her sudden presence in the kitchen.

"Sorry!"

"It's ok, I was miles away."

Molly sat at the kitchen table next to Matthew. "So what do you want to know?" Molly sighed. Someone always wanted to know more about what happened with Charles.

"Nothing."

"That's not what I expected."

"Molly, I don't have any rights to anything more than what you have already told me. I don't need any more details from you."

Molly reached across the distance between them with one hand to take Matthew's larger, warm hand in hers, with the other hand she cupped his face. She could feel his stubble on the palm of her hand. "Thank you!" she whispered and then leaned forward to kiss his other cheek.

When she pulled back, she could see Matthew's face dancing with emotions. Her own face mirroring his. Matthew looked into her eyes, those eyes that once glittered with mischief and brought his hand to the nape of her neck and pulled her to him for a soft, sweet kiss.

Matthew didn't know how long they had been kissing for. It could have been hours or it could have been seconds. The world had stopped for him and he didn't want it to start up again any time soon.

Molly couldn't remember the last time she had been kissed like this; a sweet, gentle kiss that made her feel all light and fluttery. It had been a long time, as Charles had distanced himself from her before he had died. This simple kiss was reminding her that she needed to live a full life again, not the half life that she was currently.

When they finally broke apart, they looked at each other a little stunned. Neither one of them had expected that to happen. Matthew cleared his throat "Well I'll make pancakes more often if that's the thanks I get." Molly giggled, breaking the tension, which is exactly what Matthew wanted. "Yeah? Well they were good but not that good." Molly retorted.

They looked at one another again and realised that Matthew's fingers were still entwined in Molly's silky hair and she still had hold of his hand, her hand still on his jaw, her thumb stroking his cheek. "Molly..." Matthew breathed, looking into the depths of her eyes.

"Matthew, don't! Don't say it, whatever it is. I'm not ready...ready to hear it." Molly moved away from Matthew to give her space to think clearly.

"Ok...ok, whatever you want Molly. But I kinda need to ask you something." Molly's eyes widened a little in fright as she looked at Matthew. "No...No I promise it's nothing to be frightened about. It's just I rang my parents yesterday and I'm heading home tomorrow."

Molly's surprise registered on her face "I thought you'd stay 'ere a bit longer with me." Molly may not be ready to hear or say anything about how she feels but that told Matthew that he hadn't lost her with that impulsive kiss.

He couldn't have help it though. After meeting her again, spending time with her, granted it wasn't a lot of time, and the letters. He knew the accusation she'd levelled at him in the store room all those years ago was true. "As it 'appens, it's pretty obvious that you're proper loved up with me."

Matthew remembered how he'd stood there with his arms crossed, his fingers biting into his biceps so he didn't grab her there and then and kiss her senseless. There was something bloody magnetic about Molly Dawes.

Matthew suddenly realised, "Oh holy shit, I love her!" It became even more important now to spend as much time as possible with her, even if he didn't get to touch her again. "Molly, I want you to come with me. I want you to meet my family seeing I've meet yours." Molly knew he meant Sam, Jackie, Kinders and the rest of 2 Section. The rest of her actual family visited rarely and she didn't get to London that often.

"Matthew I can't, Sam will be back this afternoon from 'is Mum's. I can't go and leave 'im on 'is own."

"Bring him! Sam's welcome too. I know you're responsible for him and I wouldn't expect you to leave him. Come on! Come with me, please?! I want you to meet my family."

"Ok...but only if Sammy comes too, yeah?"

Matthew smiled. He may not have won this battle, yet, but the war for Molly's heart was far from over. "Good, we'll ask Sam when he gets home and then I'll let Mum know. Now what are you doing for the rest of your day of pampering?"

"I was thinkin' I'd start with a long, hot bath. Charles' mother was always givin' me lovely fancy things to use, bath oils, salts, bubble bath. So I thought I'd use some of them and have a nice soak."

"Go for it."

"Then I might gonna do some readin' or bakin'. Don't know yet."

"Good! Do what you want, when you want. Just pretend like I'm not here and don't worry about me. But if you need me, I'll be in the garden. It needs a bit of doing and I'll get into it. I'm happy to do it." Matthew held his hand up to stop Molly from making any protest. "When will Sam be home?"

"Should be soon. He normally comes home so he can get some school work done."


	12. Chapter 12

When Sam did get home, Matthew was waiting. "Sam, what would you say about coming to mine tomorrow and meeting my family?"

Sam looked at Matthew "Yeah? That'd be great but..."

"But?"

"But I can't go. I've assignments due in the next couple of days and an English exam. Molly'd skin me if I missed those."

"Shit! Molly won't come without you."

"Did you think she would?"

"No!" Matthew laughed.

"Leave it with me." Sam conspired with Matthew. "Ask me again at tea, I'll have it sorted by then."

"Thanks Sam, for doing this."

"Matthew?"

"Yeah mate?"

"I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for Molly. She deserves to have a life," Sam's eyes lit up a little with devilment, reminding Matthew of a young recruit he once had in Basic, "even if it does have an old Army Major in it."

"Oi, enough out of you! Now come and show where you keep the gardening tools. The yard needs a bit of work done to it." The two of them laughed together and headed outside.

Matthew spent the next few hours out in the yard. It was peaceful for him. He trimmed back some bushes and a couple of branches, dug over a couple of garden beds, did some raking up of the dead leaves, removed some dead plants and finished the weeding from yesterday. Sam helped for a while before disappearing to put his plan in place and do some homework.

After Matthew had managed to get all the refuse into the compost bin and put all the tools away he came into the house to find Molly in the middle of preparations for dinner. "Do you like roast beef with all the trimmings? Gravy? Peach crumble for dessert?" Matthew's mouth had started watering at the mention of roast beef, especially after the rations on tour. "That sounds wonderful Molly. But you're supposed to be having a day of being looked after. I feel like it's the other way around at the moment. I was actually going to take you out or get takeaway."

"No Matthew! This is something that I love doing and I don't get to do it too often. I just generally throw something together to feed the hungry horde that's arrived on my doorstep. I like having the time to do this."

"Well I'll come and help. Just give me a minute and let me wash the dirt from my hands."

"No, you've done all the work in the garden today. And now, you're minging, go have a shower!"

Matthew headed up to the bathroom, deciding it was better to give in to Molly than argue over it, meeting Sam on the stairs. "All set for Operation Molly." Sam whispered to Matthew.

"Excellent!"

"Just ask me a dinner, ok?"

"Got it." Matthew smiled, at least he had one person on his side in getting Molly to move on and to live the life she was meant too.

By the time Matthew showered, dressed and got back downstairs, the table was set, everything had been plated up, the wine poured and all he had to do was sit at the table. The three of them sat down and as the platters of pink meat and roasted vegetables were handed around, Matthew put Operation Molly into action.

"Sam I'm inviting you and Molly to my parents place for dinner. I'd like you all to meet."

"Sounds great Matthew, I'd like that. When?"

"Tomorrow actually. Sorry for the short notice and all but I'm running out of leave."

"Sorry but I'm at Steve's place for the next 2 nights. Didn't M and M tell you?"

Molly sat there looking at Sam "Ya never told me that Sammy!"

"Yeah, I did. I even wrote it on the calendar for you!"

Molly flew over to look "Oh, bleedin' 'ell, it is too! I completely forgot, I can't believe it!" Matthew was impressed. Sam was good. "Maybe he should come and work with me," he thought "I could use someone who can lie so convincingly and have the story and details all in place to follow it through."

Matthew had to try and look crestfallen at Sam's supposed absence rather than impressed with skills for deception, something that was rather difficult. "Pity, maybe next time."

"Yeah, for sure. But M and M can still go with. She'll only be here by herself otherwise."

"Good man!" thought Matthew and he turned to look at Molly. "Well Captain? What do you say?"

"Ya sure Sammy? Ya don't mind if I go?"

"No way M and M. You need to go and meet the fam. Besides I'll be at Steve's place working on our project and at rugby training so I won't be home anyway. Go, have some fun."

Molly narrowed her eyes at Sam and then Matthew, wondering if something was going between them. "Ok but promise me, you'll text me to let me know ok or ring me if there's a problem."

"M and M for the love of..."

"I won't go unless ya promise."

"Fine! I promise, you happy now!"

Molly smiled sweetly at Sam "Yeah, I am." And she turned to look at Matthew "I'd love to meet ya family."

Matthew smiled "Great, I'll ring Mum after we finish here and get it all organised." Matthew knew his family would be surprised he was bringing someone with him. It had been years since he'd taken any Army mates home with him. They would be doubly surprised to know it was a woman, this particular woman. Not since he'd done his first tour had he taken any girls home to meet the family.

"Your family won't mind me turning up out o' the blue, the bad penny an' all?

Matthew and Sam both laughed at Molly's description of herself. Molly was the furthest thing from a bad penny as you could get and they both knew it.

"I mean, you need time with your family Matthew without having an audience. Won't they think I'm getting in the way?"

"My family have pretty much had the same policy as you do Molly, open house, for as long as I can remember. Ted even used to bring fellow seminarians home at one stage. Nothing puts a damper on mischief like a houseful of trainee ministers."

Molly and Sam both laughed. "Ok as long as you're sure. So what do I need to pack and 'ow long are we stayin' for? An' exactly 'ow are we gettin' there?"

"Slow down Molly, I'll tell you all the travel details when I know them. As for clothes whatever you're comfortable in. Tea won't be anything fancy with my family. Now let's eat this fabulous dinner before it gets cold."


	13. Chapter 13

After dinner Matthew rang his parents to let them know he was coming and that he was bringing a guest.

"Hi Mum? It's me, Matthew. I'm just letting you know that I will be home tomorrow night for a family tea."

"Oh darling, that's wonderful. We all miss you when you're away," Gloria started to get emotional, Matthew softly chuckled, she always said the same thing and had the same reaction when he was home on RnR, "I'll ring the usual crowd and get them all here."

"Don't worry about Thad, Mum. I'll ring him to see if he can pick us up, if not could Dad make the trip?"

"I'm sure he could, but did you say 'us'?"

"Yeah, well that was the other thing. I'm bringing someone, if that's ok? An old friend from when I was training recruits."

"Of course that's alright darling! Shall I make up Lizzie's room or will you bunk into together?"

Although the second part was quite appealing to Matthew he responded "Make up Lizzie's room Mum as I doubt Molly will want to share with me."

Gloria was beaming on the other end of the phone "Molly? Did you say 'Molly'? Are you bringing a girl home Matthew?" She was thrilled to think that Matthew might have finally found a girl to share his life with.

"Hardly a girl Mum but yes, I'm bringing her to meet you all. Mum, now listen and pass this onto Lizzie especially, there will be no third degree, no wedding talk and no pressure! Molly hasn't has an easy time of it and she doesn't need a grilling from the Geddings clan. Got it!"

Gloria had a grin from ear to ear, Matthew was in defensive mode and that told her plenty "Matthew, you sound like we'd terrify the girl."

Matthew laughed out loud, "I think it might be the other way around actually. Molly's an army captain, done a few tours, she's a medic by the way. So Mum, she's been there, done that and wiped the shit and blood from her boots."

"Well thank you for that Matthew! I hope you're not going to be that plain spoken when you're home."

"Sorry Mum, forgot where I was. I'd better go and ring Thad. I'll ring you back if we need a lift. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you Mum."

"I'll see you both tomorrow and I can't wait to meet Molly. I love you too."

Less than 2 minutes later Matthew was on the phone to Thad. "Hello Bookend!"

"Well if it isn't my brother, the toy soldier! How you doing?"

Matthew snorted "I'm good, well I'm home for RnR at the moment."

"Just RnR? Not finished yet?"

"Yeah, I'm home and we're not finished quite yet. But that's not why I'm rining. Mum and Dad are having a family dinner tomorrow night at their place."

"Yeah, I got the text."

"Mum's texting now?"

"Yeah, we've all been helping her. She's much better than when she first started. The first texts were gibberish." Thad sniggered. "So what do you want? And before you say anything you only ring me when you want something. So what is it?"

"A lift to Mum and Dad's. Can you pick us up tomorrow? Can you take the day off?"

"For God's sake Matty, I'm the Principal! I can't just take the day off! It's unprofessional."

"Ok, ok! I'll ask Dad to pick us up. Calm down Bookend!"

"Lucky for you, we've got a correction day tomorrow so I can come and get you. I'm not needed here. Hang on, did you say 'us'?"

Matthew smiled, he never got anything past Thad. "Yeah, I did. I got a friend coming with. Someone I've just gotten back in contact with."

Thad laughed "It's that girl? Isn't it?"

"Yes it is but..."

Thad cut across Matthew "Mum is going to be beside herself with this, she'll be all over Molly. And God help her if Lizzie gets half a chance."

Matthew knew he had to get this situation under control before it blew out completely. "You remember her name?" He groaned inwardly, "I've already warned Mum and therefore Lizzie. Now I'm warning you, keep your mouth shut. No inquisition!"

"Well no one expects the Spanish Inquisition." Thad and Matthew broke into shared laughter, laughter that spoke of a shared sense of humour, a shared history, a shared story.

"But Bookend I need to tell you some things about Molly and why I'll need your help tomorrow..."

Meanwhile Molly sat herself down next to Sam after making herself a cup of tea and a hot chocolate for Sam. "Ok Sammy, two things I need to know! Firstly, are you really ok with me going to Matthew's or did you just say you were but you're not really? And secondly, are you and Matthew in some grand scheme together? 'Cos I am as sure as eggs, there was nothing written on the calendar about you being at Steve's."

Sam sighed, he never could get anything past Molly but he was certainly going to try tonight. On the first part he was going to be completely honest but with the second he would deny, deny, deny until he was an old man.

"I'm not sure what you mean. There's no grand scheme. I've had these nights planned for awhile." Sam said, thinking that was suitably vague enough, "It's not my fault if you can't remember. You must be getting 'old timers'."

Molly playfully went to cuff him around the ears "Oi, cheeky bugger! I'll have you know I'm not that old but I really can't remember you telling about it."

"Maybe you were distracted when I told you."

"What would distract me so much that I wouldn't remember your plans?"

"I dunno, maybe something at work or," Sam looked slyly at Molly over his mug "a letter from Matthew." Sam knew he was winning as she had no reply to that and was silent so he took the initiative and plunged into the next part. The part where he was going to be completely honest.

"M and M, I have absolutely no problem with you going to Matthew's! You need to get on with living." Molly looked at Sam and could see that he was telling the truth, she went to say something but Sam stopped her. "I know you loved Dad. And he loved you too. I know that he didn't stop you 'from being brilliant' when you guys first got together and that's why you were able to go back. And he wouldn't want you to stop now."

Molly looked at Sam with tears in her eyes. "Don't cry, please don't cry. I hate it when you cry." Sam said anxiously "I just want you to be happy." The tears spilled over as she heard Charles' words from their first tour together coming from his son, the one who reminded her daily of the man she had loved by the way he spoke, his mannerisms and especially by the way he looked.

Molly wiped the tears away and held Sam's hand. "Sammy, I love you. Just like I loved your Dad. And that's never going to change, no matter who is or isn't a part of our lives."

Sam nodded "I know, but M and M you deserve to be happy. And if Matthew makes you happy then I want you to take the chance and go for it. I like Matthew, I really do. Besides you can't look after me and bury yourself in work forever, you need your own life."

Molly leaned over to wrap her arms around the young man that was sitting there, "You are a wise and wonderful young man, Sammy."

"That's 'cos I had a very wise and wonderful M and M raise me." They continued to hug one another until Matthew came in announcing that he'd finished his phone calls and he had all the details for Molly.


	14. Chapter 14

At 11.30am there was the honking of a car horn out the front of Molly's place. "That'll be Thad!" Matthew called from near the front door. His bag was waiting near the door. Molly, on the other hand, was still fussing about what to take, changing her mind a million times.

"I'll be right down!" she called as she changed her mind yet again about the top she was taking to wear at dinner that night.

Matthew opened the door to find Thad standing there with a grin on his face. "Aah little brother!" Matthew said pulling Thad across the threshold and into a hug. "Thanks for coming to get us."

"Matty!" said Thad, clasping him warmly and patting him on the back. "It's good to see you." They stood for a minute or two, the brothers who had enjoyed a close relationship growing up and remained close despite the distance that often now separated them.

At that moment Molly came charging down the stairs. She couldn't immediately work out which brother was which, the two of them looked so similar. The guys broke apart, Matthew pulling Thad over to meet Molly.

"Molly, this is my youngest brother, Thad. Thad..this is Molly Dawes. I mean Molly James."

"It's nice to meet you, Thad" Molly smiled at him, feeling at ease because he looked so much like Matthew. The same dark hair, although Thad's was longer than Matthew's, even though his was longer than what the Army would normally allow. And they both had the same lovely, warm dark brown eyes.

"You too, Molly." Thad said shaking her hand "I see you're being very brave and coming Mum and Dad's for dinner tonight." Molly started to feel a little nervous again about crashing the Geddings' family get together.

Matthew stepped in then "Molly can well and truly hold her own against the Geddings rabble, don't you worry! Hey, is Meg coming tonight?" Molly already knew that Meg was Thad's wife and that they had 2 children, Stephen and Jemma.

"No, she'd planned to take the kids to some science thing this afternoon and have a special tea before they came home."

Matthew took Molly's bag from her hand "You ready?" She nodded, grabbed her keys and phone from the table near the front door and slipped them into her handbag. "What about the rest of them?"

"Well you know us. Mum rings, or texts in this case, calling for a family dinner and we all say yes. But Chrissie had promised Siobhan she would help her with the baking for the church and Jim's away with work." Thad looked at Molly and explained, "Chrissie is Luke's wife and Siobhan is Ted's. Jim is Lizzie's husband and he's a sales rep and travels a bit."

Molly smiled and nodded, she didn't want to embarrass Thad by telling him she already knew all this and she didn't want him to think that Matthew had told her anything private about their family. Matthew opened the front door of the car for Molly. "No Matthew, you get in the front and talk to Thad. I'll sit in the back and read my book."

Matthew flashed Molly a smile and nodded his head "You sure?"

"Just pretend I'm not here. I can look after myself."

Thad looked at Matthew "Seems the lady has you there." They all laughed as they climbed into the car and set off towards Matthew's parents' home.

Around lunch time they found a small bakery in a country town and they stopped to grab a quick bite to eat. Matthew and Thad had talked most of the way, Molly had sat in the back pretending to read her book but she was really watching and listening to the two brothers. She could see that the two of them shared a special relationship.

Once they were back in the car after lunch Thad said "So Matty tells me you're a medic in the Army, Molly."

"Matty?"

"It's a childhood nickname." Matthew explained.

"It's either that or I call him toy soldier." Thad laughed. Molly giggled at the idea of Matthew being called that, he was far from a toy soldier. "And I call him Bookend." Matthew responded.

"Yeah, I don't get that." Molly stated.

"You will when you see the others, you'll get it then." Matthew said and Thad joined in with a laugh. Molly shook her head still not understanding and started telling Thad a little about her life. After listening for a while, Matthew settled himself and start to doze in his seat, arms and legs crossed, his head resting on the window.

"It always amazes me that he just sits himself up like that and goes to sleep." Thad commented quietly.

Molly looked over at Matthew and smiled "You learn to snatch what kip you can, when you can in our line of work."

"Army you mean?"

"Yeah, when you're on tour it's a whole different ball bag. The beds aren't always that comfortable, there's always some sort of noise going on and sharing with boys, in my case, wasn't the best with the night noises and the smells. So you tend to sleep lighter but more often." Molly continued to tell Thad about the things she'd been involved with over the years. Nearly an hour later Molly had finished up what she'd been telling Thad.

"You forgot to mention your MC." Matthew mumbled when she'd finished talking.

"Holy mother, Matthew, give me Julius Caesar!" Molly exclaimed.

"Never mind him, you bloody won a MC?" Thad choked out.

"Yeah, on my first tour. I..."

"No, no..." Thad said "save that story for tonight when the others can hear it as well."

Matthew sat himself up and then swung his head around to look at Molly. "Well it looks like you two have had quite a chat."

"Yes we have." Molly said. "I think I've bent Thad's ear for far too long. He didn't get a chance to tell me any stories about you."

"Well thank God for small mercies." Matthew said.

"Don't worry Molly, there will be plenty of time and plenty of stories to tell you. And tonight you'll not only get ones from me but I'm sure Mum has got some great ones as well. Not to mention the rest of them."

Matthew gave Thad a threatening look. "Hey don't worry it won't be anything too bad, I promise. Anyway your radar has pinged at the right time. We're only 15 minutes from home."

Matthew focussed his attention back on Molly and gave her a reassuring smile, "You ready for this Captain James?"

"As ready as I'll ever be Major Geddings."


	15. Chapter 15

Not 15 minutes later Thad pulled the car into the driveway of their family home. Molly breathed a small sigh of relief. This house was no where near as intimidating as Charles' parents' house was, and still was occasionally.

The house had a lovely English front garden- roses, lavender, rosemary and a box hedge around the brick paths. A couple of stone steps lead to the front door. Matthew opened the car door for her, breaking her fascination at the garden. "Mum and Dad have always loved working in the garden." Matthew explained helping her from the car.

Before Molly could respond the front door opened and an older woman came bounding out. "Matthew darling!"

Matthew turned to face the woman "Mum!" He left Molly to go and embrace his mother and Thad stepped to Molly's side. "The favourite son returns." he said quietly. Molly was completely surprised by this statement until he laughed and said "Mum once told us after we had all nagged her for weeks, asking her who her favourite child was, that she did indeed have a favourite child, but she wouldn't tell us who it was. We then all argued between ourselves. It when on for months, in the end we agreed to share it. So Matthew is her favourite when he's home and the rest of us share it when he's gone."

Molly laughed with Thad and went to take her bag from his hand. "You think I'm going to let you carry your own bag. If Matty didn't kill me, Mum would! You ready?" Thad turned towards his brother and mother. Molly squared her shoulders, preparing herself for the meeting.

Matthew came back to Molly, "Come on Molly, your turn. Mum, this is Molly James." Molly got her first real chance to see Matthew and Thad's mother. She wasn't much taller than Molly herself, her slightly grey hair short and stylish. Her eyes were brown like Matthew's and there was a decided twinkle to them.

"Molly, it's so lovely to meet you." Gloria said, taking Molly's hands in her own "Welcome to our home."

"Thank you Mrs. Geddings."

"Oh heavens dear, I think we're both old enough for you to call me Gloria like the rest of my daughters and son in laws." Matthew shot his mother a warning look over Molly's shoulder and Molly had a slightly pink tinge to her cheeks.

Thad piped up then, "Right don't speak to me Mum, just leave me holding Molly's heavy bag. It must weigh a bloody tonne." Matthew gave Thad a glance full of thanks while his mother turned to Thad.

"Well isn't it lovely you're being so helpful...for a change."

"What? That's the thanks I get for developing gorilla arms?"

Gloria gave Thad a kiss on the cheek and said "You can take Molly's bag up to Lizzie's room and Matthew's to your old room. Now let's get you two inside." Gloria ushered them all inside with a warm smile on her face. "Matthew, your father is out the back, if you want to take Molly out there to meet him. I'll make some tea and bring it out."

"Let me help you do that Mrs. Ged...Gloria." Molly said, starting to feel like she really was intruding on Matthew's time with his family.

"Darling that's wonderful of you to offer but not only are you a guest, John is dying to meet you. Besides," she said as Thad stepped into the kitchen where she had lead them "Thad can help me."

Thad's face said it all as he went from baggage handler to tea caddy in one small step. Matthew seized the opportunity, clapping Thad on the back with a "Good man!" and pushing Molly out the back door before anyone could say anything.

"Sorry about Mum." Matthew apologised.

"Whatever for? I think she's lovely." said Molly as she poked her arm through Matthew's. "And I can't wait to meet your Dad."

Matthew shook his head at her as they walked along side by side, "You surprise me all the time Molly James. Do you know that?" Molly shrugged her shoulders at him and grinned her cheekiest smile "That's good to know."

They were interrupted by a gentleman popping his head up from one of the garden beds "Matthew?!"

"Dad! Mum said you were out here and she's bringing out a cuppa." Matthew helped his father up from where he was working. "Dad, this is Molly James. Molly, my Dad, John."

John Geddings was slightly taller than his son, not as tall as Charles had been. He shared the same build as his sons, stocky, muscular not fat. Matthew, Thad and John all looked alike except for the grey hair that John sported.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you." Molly said as John stepped in and gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek. "You too darling girl."

"Steady on Dad, Mum will think you're trading her in for a younger model." Matthew remarked as Molly blushed for the second time in less than 5 minutes.

John laughed, "The day I trade your mother in, will be a cold day in hell Matthew." John turned to hug his son "I'm glad you're back safe, for the moment." he whispered in Matthew's ear, his eyes slightly moist.

"Me too, Dad."

In a voice a fraction louder so Molly would be able to hear "But I'll happily take my chance in hell if Molly will accompany me to the 'room'?"

"Room?" asked Molly.

"Since I retired I've become a bit of a gardener you see and I designed this outdoor room." John explained as he took Molly's arm, leading her down a garden path. Matthew grinned, shook his head and fell into step behind them.

"Dad, you were always a gardener. We've had a veggie patch and fruit trees for as long as I can remember."

"Shush Matthew, I'm talking to Molly." John continued to regale Molly with how he developed his garden room.

Molly let out a little gasp when John opened up a door in a stone garden wall and let her enter. Matthew let out a low whistle, "Dad this must have been a huge job!"

Within the 6 foot high stone walls was a large area planted to flowers, a lovely patch of green lawn and a few trees planted here and there. A wooden bench sat under a tree, another next to the shallow pond in the corner. There was a large weathered table and chairs under a trellis of clinging vine.

"Not so huge that a number of weekends with a few helpers didn't get the walls up."

Thad called out "When he says helpers, he actually means his slaves, 3 sons and a son in law. Plus a couple of the girls helped out too." Thad and Gloria appeared with two trays, laden with a teapot, cups, milk, sugar and plates of cake and biscuits. Matthew went to take the tray from his mother.

"Come on, let's sit and have a cuppa eh?" John said, drawing Molly to one of the chairs around the table.

"That would be lovely, thanks. I'm a bit parched to be honest."

John and Gloria had talked most of the previous night about Matthew and the mysterious girl he was bringing home. They both hoped that Matthew was serious about this girl and in the end they had rung Thad, knowing that Matthew would have told him, if he told anyone.

However, beyond Thad confirming for them that Matthew had talked to him about Molly, he wouldn't say anything more. Not how long they had been seeing each other, any of Molly's background (they already knew she was a captain and a medic in the army) or if it was serious.

John and Gloria wanted Matthew to be happy, like the others were in their marriages. They had wondered if he would ever find the right girl, get married and have a family of his own. They both knew he wanted nothing more than that. They had ended up drinking many, many cups of tea, talking about this new girl who they were about to meet. They smiled at each other over the heads of their sons and Molly, John giving her a wink, letting Gloria know he thought it was all going to be ok.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey all! Thanks to everyone who sent a review. Normally I respond to them all but due to technical difficulties I can't. Sorry! But know I do read them and appreciate them very much.** **After the last couple of weeks, writing this has been a great escape although I didn't get much done in that time. Back to normal now, hopefully, and will be putting pencil to paper.**

The small group spent the next hour sitting in the fading light, chatting easily about a variety of topics. They covered how the trip from Molly's place had been, Gloria hoping that Thad didn't speed and scare Molly with his driving. Molly assured her that she had felt very safe with both Thad and Matthew.

They talked about the plans John had for the garden room and the rest of the garden. Molly had no idea how big the garden was but from the sound of the plans, she thought that it must be about the size of Kew Gardens. Thad and Matthew kept looking at each other, knowing that the plans meant the 'boys' would be doing a lot of manual labour in the coming months.

They moved onto who was coming tonight, Gloria and John giving Matthew, and Molly, a quick catch up on all the comings and goings of the extended family. Molly could see how proud the senior Geddings were of not only their children but also their grandchildren.

Molly told them about her brothers and sisters and Sam, of course. Thad and Matthew redirected the conversation every time, it looked like Gloria or John was going to ask Molly a question, especially if it looked like it was going to be about Charles. Matthew knew that Molly wouldn't be ready to share what had happened to Charles the first time she met his family and he didn't want her put under any pressure.

Finally it got to what the menu for the evening meal was going to be. "Molly dear, I hope you're alright with steak and vegetables." Gloria asked. "We always have that when Matthew comes home. They're his favourites."

Molly looked over at Matthew and then at Thad who had just the smallest of smiles on his face. "I pretty much eat anything, especially if I don't have to cook it!"

"Well I'd better think about getting the grill organised for those steaks." said John, lifting himself from his seat.

"Mum, what do we need to do to help?" Matthew asked as his mother starting collecting the cups and plates to take back to the house.

"Thad and I will start the veggies. Matthew, you can show Molly the house and her room. I'm sure Molly would like to freshen up a little before dinner?" Gloria looked at Molly who smiled her appreciation.

"Ok, let's go Molly!" Matthew offered his hand to Molly. "You've already seen most of the backyard. Do you want to see Dad's orchard?"

"No, trees give me the willies."

"You, the medic that won a MC, is frightened of trees?" Thad asked incredulously. Molly grinned and nodded her head. "I don't believe it! By the way, you have to tell the story of how you won that, tonight when everyone is here." he said following his mother back to the house carrying a tray.

"Right, fruit trees out." said Matthew. "Well we'll start back at the front door and go from there."

A few moments later Matthew led Molly from the front door to the lounge which had large comfy sofas and a fireplace. Then the dining room with a large wooden table with enough chairs around it, or so it seemed, to seat a rugby team. Next was the library with floor to ceiling bookshelves with more books than Molly had read in her lifetime, more plush chairs, a fireplace and an upright piano with heaps of family photos on it.

Molly walked over to the the piano to look at the photos, Matthew following in her wake. "So who in the family plays this?"

"Mostly just Mum now, she's actually quite good. We all had lessons when we were kids. Ted's almost as good as Mum."

"Play me something?" Matthew gave Molly a look, she wasn't quite sure what it meant. It was something between sheer reluctance, good manners and wanting to do something to please her. She laughed out loud as Matthew pounded out chopsticks on the piano but then the music changed however, into a piece of classical music that Molly recognised but couldn't name and then it became 'A Kiss from the Rose'. "Matthew you're bleedin' fantastic! You said that Ted was nearly as good as your Mum. Hark at you!"

Matthew's face flushed with embarrassment. "I never mentioned my name because Mum and Ted are the musicians in the family, not me, they are way better."

"Bloody 'ell!" stated Molly bluntly. "So who are all these then?" Molly picked up a black and white photo of two young people.

"That is, of course, Mum and Dad when they were 'courting' as Dad always puts it. We'd better leave these for later if you want to freshen up before dinner."

"I'll hold you to that Matthew, I want to know about your family. But I do want to a chance to change before dinner."

Matthew took Molly back to the front door and up the stairs. "That's Mum and Dad's rooms there." said Matthew pointing to a door down the hallway near the front of the house. "The bathroom is there," pointing to another door, "and this is your room." Matthew turned and opened the door to what had been Lizzie's room. It was a bright sunny yellow room with an inviting double bed.

"Lizzie doesn't mind me using her room." Molly said biting her lip.

"No Molly." Matthew replied taking Molly's hand "Lizzie hasn't lived at home for a few years now, she won't mind a bit."

"And where are you sleeping?"

Matthew looked at Molly, hoping she was going to invite him to share with her, but no such luck. "Down the end there. My old room."

"Can I see?"

"Sure." They walked down the hall and Matthew swung the door open to reveal two single beds in a very boyish room of blue. "You two shared." Molly said it as a statement and it explained why Matthew and Thad were so close. "Yeah, up until I left home to join the army. Come on, you'd better get on. You need to freshen up, remember?"

"I'm plenty fresh, I reckon."

"Yes you are Molly," Matthew muttered under his breath, "Get cracking missus!"

Molly sashayed her way back down to what was to be her room while she stayed. Matthew would now always think of that room as Molly's now. "I'll see you in 10 minutes...15 tops."

"You're on." replied Matthew.


	17. Chapter 17

True to her word Molly was back downstairs and in the kitchen after changing into the top she finally decided to bring to wear, brushing her hair and spritzing some of her favourite perfume on. Thad let out a low whistle when she came in and Molly smiled her thanks to him. "You scrub up pretty good." Matthew said from the other side of the bench where he was topping and tailing the beans.

"Matthew!" his mother admonished and sent him a 'look', "You look lovely Molly, take no notice of him."

"I won't, don't worry." she replied to Gloria. Fixing her eyes on Matthew she responded "Well you don't look too bad either. Certainly better than what you looked like when you turned up on my door step." Turning back to Gloria she smiled sweetly and said "Now what's my job and I don't want to hear some story about me being a guest. I've come here and interrupted Matthew's time with his family so either I'm a guest and I'll go or I'm family and I help."

"Right!" said Gloria and placed a bag of carrots, a peeler, knife and cutting board in front of her. "You can start with this lot."

"Bet you're glad you said that." Thad said, Molly poked her tongue out at him.

"Finished!"said Matthew handing the container of beans to his mother. "I'll help Molly." He came and stood by her side. "No Matthew, go help your Dad and have a chat to him." Molly insisted.

"You sure?"

"I'll be fine. I mean, really, what could happen?"

"I dread to think." said Matthew as he took the tray of steaks out to his father. He glanced at Thad, who gave a small nod. Thad walked around the bench to take Matthew's place. "Right Captain! Do you want to peel or chop?"

Molly looked at Thad, "I'll chop. So what exactly are we having for dinner?"

"Excellent!" said Thad as he started peeling the mountain of carrots in front of him. Gloris chimed in for the second part."BBQ steak, smashed potatoes, buttered beans, honeyed carrots and cauliflower au gratin. All of Matthew's favourites, and dessert in bread and butter pudding."

"I'm ok with the BBQ steak and the pudding but I might gonna need the recipes for the rest of it." Molly said.

"Not a problem sweetheart, Thad can copy them for you." Gloria responded with a small smile on her face. To her, Molly wanting to be able to cook Matthew's favourite food told her that Molly had feelings for Matthew and wanted him in her life. Gloria was thrilled.

The next moment the door from the dining room swung open and two slightly taller, blond versions of Matthew came striding in. "Darlings!" Gloria said as the two of them came over to hug her and kiss her cheeks. She turned to Molly, "Molly, these two scallywags are Matthew's brothers, Ted and Luke." She pointed to each in turn.

The slightly taller one walked over to Molly. "I'm Ted, Molly. It's very nice to meet you." He shook her hand and then looked at Thad, "Kitchen duty Bookend?"

"You been a bad boy then?" the other brother chimed in "You better ask forgiveness from the Rev. I'm Luke, by the way." He smiled at Molly, she could see that he smiled often as he was the one with laughter lines around his eyes. "It's good to meet you both." she responded.

Matthew walked in from the backyard with an empty platter. "Mum, Dad says that the steaks won't be long unless people want them well done." The other two jumped on him and there was some general rough housing until Gloria stepped in and told them to behave themselves. At least they looked contrite.

Molly smiled, it reminded her of her brothers. The only difference is that her sisters would have joined in as well. "So guess who's missing?" called Thad, who was still in Luke's head lock.

"Lizzie!" the others responded. Matthew walked over to Molly's side. "She is always...always late. You met the other two smiling idiots, I see."

Molly laughed, "If you mean your brothers, Ted and Luke, then yes I have and them seem intelligent enough to me."

"Well, you haven't talked to them much!"

"Something we plan to remedy over dinner." said Ted.

"Matthew do go out and tell your father that Lizzie isn't here yet and to do the steaks a little longer. And take this lot with you!"

"Yes Mum!" the boys all chorused, trooping out.

"To be honest Molly, John never cooks the steaks long enough. They're normally still too pink for me." Gloria shared. "And we need to get the rest of this meal happening?" For the next 10 minutes Gloria and Molly flew around the kitchen, checking the oven, stirring the pots on the stovetop and getting the plates ready for the food. All the menfolk came in laughing and talking, Molly was glad to see Matthew looking so relaxed.

"White or red Molly?" John asked.

"Aaah Dad, sad to tell you but Molly would prefer a beer, especially with her steak." Matthew said.

"Actually I prefer vodka but I'll take a red wine, thank you."

"Shut the door on you she did!" said Luke, Thad and Ted snorting down their laughter. A voice called out from the front door "Sorry, sorry I'm so late! Mum? Dad?"

"Lizzie! We're in the kitchen!" called Matthew "Come meet Molly!"

The door flew open and a woman with long blond hair came barrelling in. "Matty!" She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly "Oh I'm pleased to see you!"

"Me too Lizzie, if I could breathe." She giggled and released her hold on him. "Now where's this lovely Molly of yours?"

"She's not my Molly!" Matthew hissed at Lizzie, giving her a dark look to go on with. "Molly, this is my younger sister Lizzie. Lizzie, you be nice or she'll have you, Molly." Molly looked at Lizzie with her long blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. She looked like her brothers only slightly shorter. She had a lovely smile and made Molly feel like she had known her for a very long time.

"I'm so pleased to meet you Molly." Lizzie smiled, taking in Molly's beautiful green eyes and brown hair. She could see why Matthew would be interested in this young woman. "It's lovely to have another female here to keep these boys in line."

There was a general chorus of disapproval from the said 'boys'. "Pipe down you lot." called Lizzie. "This is going to be so much fun, Molly. I'm so glad you're here." Molly had the feeling that she and Lizzie were going to be good friends by the end of the visit.


	18. Chapter 18

Lizzie grabbed Molly by the hand and pulled her towards the dining room, "Molly and I are just going to talk. You lot can help Mum and Dad with dinner."

"It won't be long anyway." said Gloria. Molly looked at Matthew, who seemed to be in a silent conversation with Thad before he looked back to her and gave her a reassuring smile. "Great!" said Lizzie as she pulled Molly away from the rest of the family towards the dining room.

As they walked through the dining room door, Lizzie came up to Molly "Thank you Molly!" Molly was a little lost "I'm a little confused, thank you for what Lizzie?"

"For coming to meet us. I know Matty was worried about you coming. He thought we'd overwhelm you, scare you or something, I don't know. But I just want you to know that Mum and I are happy that he's met a girl he likes enough to bring home."

Molly looked down at the glass in her hand and blushed slightly. What was it with this family, she kept blushing like a teenager. "Lizzie, I'm hardly a girl and I don't know what Matthew has told you about me but..."

"Matty hasn't told me anything," Lizzie interrupted "except that, and this was via Mum, I wasn't to talk to you about weddings, babies or...there was something else but I can't remember what it was now. But Molly I don't care about anything, as long as Matty is happy!"

"That's all I care about!"

Lizzie gave Molly a little hug, "That's all I wanted to say. Molly?" Molly looked at Lizzie, thankful it was just the two of them, both of them with eyes shining, "So we can be friends then?"

"Absolutely!"

The door swung open and the rest of the Geddings family came flooding in, with platters and serving bowls full of food and a couple of bottles of wine. Matthew looked from Molly to Lizzie and back again. He seemed relieved to see that they seemed to be getting along.

"Let's eat!" said John "Molly, you come sit next to me." Molly smiled and made her way over to him. Thad ended up next to her on the other side, Lizzie across from her with Luke next to her.

Gloria sat opposite John, at the other end of the table, flanked by her sons, Ted and Matthew. Matthew wasn't happy, the only way he could have been further away from Molly was if he was in the kitchen. At least Thad was close enough to help her. There were few people in the world that Matthew trusted completely to help him no matter what and Thad was on top of that list.

"Ted, do the blessing please." Gloria said and everyone bowed their heads, Molly included. She wasn't overly religious but this was what the family did. "Our Heavenly Father, we give thanks for the food provided and lovingly prepared, for Matty's safe return to us and for Molly joining us at this family gathering."

"Amen!" everyone intoned.

"Now let's eat!" Ted finished. "And by the way, just because I'm the minister in the family doesn't mean that I have to do the blessing every time."

"Yes it does," laughed Luke "I have to do all the building, carpentry and handiwork that Dad can't do around here."

"I help Mum with the preserving and jam making!" Lizzie chimed in.

"I do the computer stuff, copying and paperwork, etc. for Mum and Dad." Thad provided.

"And I don't get myself shot and killed." Matthew ended. The table fell silent with his comment. Matthew could have kicked himself and hoped the ground would open up and swallow him. Molly looked at Matthew and could read the sorrow there.

"Pass the potatoes, Lizzie?" Thad asked breaking the silence and suddenly there was a burst of activity around the table as they, the meat, carrots, beans, bread rolls, cauliflower all got passed around and plates were filled. The wine bottles were passed and glasses were topped up. Once again, Matthew shot Thad a look of thanks.

John cleared his throat, "Before we go any further...a toast...to family," he looked lovingly at his wife and children gathered around the table "and to new friends." He winked at Molly. Everyone looked around the table "To family and new friends!" Matthew caught Molly's eye and gave her a special smile. Molly found herself smiling in response.

As Molly looked around the table it suddenly dawned on her, the meaning of Thad's nickname. Her eyes danced with laughter as she made the connections. John and Thad could see something was going on. "Something up Molly?" Thad asked. Molly gave him one of her brightest smiles, one that even caught Matthew's attention down the other end of the table.

"Bookend." Molly giggled "Bookend!" Matthew laughed, he knew she'd worked it out. It only took them being together for her to work it out. Molly looked at Matthew "You call Thad Bookend because you two are the bookends to the blondes." Thad and Matthew looked at each other and laughed, Molly joined in.

The rest looked on, silent. "They don't know?" Molly giggled. Thad shook his head and Matthew managed to get out a small "No."

"Know what?" Lizzie demanded. That just sent the other three off again. John and Gloria looked at each other and smiled. They had, long ago, worked out the reason for the nickname but the others never had. The only other person who was in on it, was Thad's wife, Meg.

Molly finally explained "When I found put Thad's nickname Matthew wouldn't tell me how it came about, except to say I'd work it out when I saw you all. And I've worked it out, Matthew and Thad both have dark hair, the oldest and the youngest. Bookends to the blonde ones."

There was silence for a moment before the others burst out with comments and statements about how they'd been kept in the dark and didn't appreciate it one bit.

But as the meal progressed the story telling started. Gloria happily shared the story of the day she came home to find the children had cut each other's hair with her sewing scissors whilst under their father's care. "Their hair was about an inch long all over. I couldn't believe it! It looked like I had a set of quins." They all laughed. "I suppose I was lucky that they hadn't cut each other's ears off with those heavy scissors."

Then there was the story of Thad being "expelled" from school because of something that had happened to his teacher's car. Only it was Matthew who had played the prank and the eye witness couldn't tell the boys apart. The real laugh came when Thad revealed to Molly that he was now the Principal at said school.

Lizzie shared how when she had brought boyfriends home the four brothers had been very protective "especially Matty who liked to play the part of older brother and soldier, telling them that he could kill them using his bare hands or he could shoot them if they hurt me."

Molly laughed, she could imagine what the boys had been like, and she was slightly envious. She would have loved an older brother who would have threatened Artan and the like. But she also knew it would have driven Lizzie insane.

"Molly, your turn." said John "Give us a story then."

Molly pursed her lips as she considered her options. "I don't really have anything to tell."

"Yes, you bloody well do!" Thad spluttered "You need to tell us how you won your MC." There were gasps from around the table and exclamations of surprise. "You have got to tell us that story Molly." said Luke over the noise of the others.

"Ok, ok!" So Molly told them how she had crawled into the minefield, nearly blowing herself up once, to rescue her best mate Smurf, who had been shot. And how she'd ignored orders and gone up on the winch with him to stop him from bleeding out. "That's when Charles, my husband, looked past the awful first impression I'd made. We weren't married then, of course. We married a couple of years after my first tour." Molly finished.

"My darling girl, you are simply amazing!" said John, patting her hand. Gloria and Lizzie looked like they wanted to hug her and the boys just wanted more stories from her tours so she told them about Qassem and Bashira, and some of the antics of the boys from 2 Section.

By the time they were ready for coffee numerous stories of childhood, family, Molly had told them all about Sam, work, and life had been shared around the table. Matthew cleared his throat "Mum, Dad, guys thanks for tonight. I appreciate the fact you drop everything and get here. And thanks for coming Molly." He smiled as his family echoed those sentiments. It felt like Molly belonged here. Matthew could see she'd be great friends with Lizzie, Thad clearly adored her and his parents weren't far behind. Ted and Luke, if they didn't already, would love her too. She had fitted in so easily with his family. He realised that he was a lucky man.


	19. Chapter 19

After dinner Lizzie, Luke and Ted shooed their parents from the dining room, insisting that "the kids" would clean up and do the dishes. Molly shooed Matthew out as well. "You need to go spend time with your Mum and Dad. Go talk to them, relax!"

"I'm one of the kids, I'm helping!"

"No you're not! You're supposed to be resting and spending time with your family, not doing bleedin' dishes and cleaning. Now go!"

Thad smirked at Matthew, "You've been told Toy Soldier, now off you go. Besides Mum and Dad have been worried this time. And you're running out of leave." Matthew looked from Molly to Thad and with good grace, gave in. He gave a look to Thad and then went out the door to join his parents in the lounge room.

"Right Captain, you and I have a date with the dirty dishes." Thad filled the sink with hot, soapy water and started on the mountain of dishes that were stacked next to the sink. The others were still adding to the pile.

"You need to stop calling me Captain. Can't you come up with a better nickname than that?"

"Maybe GI Jane? After all those stories you told, very action hero!" Molly gave him a rueful glance "Ok, maybe not. I'll have a think."

"Now, Thad, spill it." Molly said looking directly into Thad's eyes. "Something has been going on since I got here and you're gonna tell me what it is."

"I got no idea what you're talking about Molly."

"Yes you do! I saw all them looks and small head nods going on between you and Matthew."

"Hell she is observant." Thad thought, Matthew had warned him that Molly would catch on. "I really don't know what you're talking about Molly."

"Ever since I got here, besides the time I was getting ready for dinner and the short chat I had with Lizzie before dinner, either you or Matthew have been at my side." hissed Molly keeping her voice down so the others wouldn't hear.

"Ok..Ok. Luke, Ted take over here. I need to talk to Molly." Luke smiled easily and Ted raised an eyebrow full of question but they both came over to the sink and took over. Thad pulled Molly out the back door and stood on the step. "It's nothing bad, I promise Molly. We were just 'running interference' for you."

"You were what?"

"Running interference. Matthew was worried that meeting all of us, especially Mum and Lizzie would be..." he trailed off.

"He thought it would be a bit much." said Molly softly.

"Yeah, sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Matthew hasn't brought any girls home to meet the family since after his first tour. He after what he saw, and did when he was there, it made it hard for awhile. Knowing that the next time you might not come home." Molly nodded she knew, she'd been there. "When he was training recruits there was a girl he mentioned but it never went anywhere. Anyway he was worried that Mum and Lizzie would overwhelm you, ask personal, awkward questions and maybe scare you off."

"Not much hope of that happening."

You mean..well you..I mean." Thad stuttered uncomfortably. Molly laid her hand on his arm and said "I'm not going anywhere. I like Matthew..a lot but you know what happened with my husband?" Thad nodded, Molly had figured out Matthew would tell Thad everything.

"I just want to..." Before Molly could finish Matthew exploded out the door and took off up the garden path. "Oh boy! Mum's dropped the bombshell." said Thad in a low voice. "You better go after him Molly, I'll go deal with the rest of them."

Molly took off after Matthew, she wasn't entirely sure where he was heading, it could be to the garden 'room'. She followed him as quickly as she could in the darkness. "Matthew!? Wait, wait for me!" Molly called into the distance between them. Matthew slowed enough for her to catch up but he didn't stop. "What the bloody 'ell is going on?" demanded Molly when she made it to his side.

Matthew's face told her whatever it was, it wasn't good. "Come on, tell me. Have I done something to upset you?" That question brought Matthew to a halt. How could she, of all people, think that she had done something that would make him react like this?

"No Molly, no you haven't. It's not you, ok.

"Then what is it? You can tell me you know."

Matthew ran his hand through his hair, leaving a messy trail in its wake. "It's Mum, she gone and bloody organised a full on family brunch or lunch. I'm not fucking sure what it is but everyone and I mean everyone is coming! Siobhan, Meg, Chrissie, Jim and all the bloody kids!"

Molly took a step closer to him "Ok, and that's a problem why?"

Matthew looked at her "They're all coming."

"Yeah, I heard that the first time."

"Do you know what it's like when they're all here? It's crowded, loud, messy and noisy. It drives me up the bloody wall."

Molly touched his arm "I know, it was the same when I came home from tours with my family. People all crammed in the house, no way to find any peace."

"It's not just that." Matthew explained coming closer to Molly "It's like...it's like being at a wake before you die. Everyone's looking at you like it's the last time they'll see you. Or talk to you or touch you. It drives me crazy, I've told Mum and she still bloody organises them." Matthew's face showed how much it pained him.

Molly's hands reached out to touch Matthew's face. "You are not going to fucking die ok. It's not going to be the last time you see your family. It won't be. I won't let it be."

Matthew chuckled and wrapped his arms around Molly's waist. "You, Molly James, are going to stop me from dying, are you?" Neither of them noticed the contact between them.

"I bloody well am. Besides you're not doing this lunch, brunch thing tomorrow alone, not any more. I'm here and seeing you have been 'running interference' for me, it's now my turn."

"Thad told you? But he never gives up any of our secrets." Matthew whispered looking into Molly's eyes. Holding Matthew's gaze, Molly replied "He knew better than to keep it from me."

Slowly they moved towards each other, like magnets, until their lips touched again. Matthew's arms tightened around Molly, drawing her closer. Matthew felt like he was falling into a world where only he and Molly existed. There was no time, no space, just them.

All thoughts were pushed from Molly's head when their lips touched. She felt his lips, his arms, even his heart beating or it could have been her own, she wasn't sure. She just knew she wanted to stay like this.

Matthew's hand grasped the back of her neck and he deepened the kiss. His tongue pushed past her lips so he could taste her. Molly responded with more passion then Matthew was expecting. She placed one hand on his chest, gripping his shirt, pulling him closer and wrapping one of her legs around his hip.

Eventually they pushed themselves apart. Matthew grabbed Molly's hand and pulled her towards the garden room. He stopped at the door. "Molly?" He looked at her, his eyes drawn to her lips because she was tracing them with her own fingers, trying to keep the feeling of his kiss there.

Matthew pulled her to him and turned to press her up against the door. Her hands snaked up his body, one into the hair at the nape of his neck, the other on his shoulder. He braced his arms on the door, either side of her. The kisses were deep and hot. Molly nipped at Matthew's lower lip.

Matthew's hand found its way under her shirt to her warm, soft skin. His hand cool to her warmth. His fingers feathered across her ribs. His lips left hers and trailed down her throat, small pliant kisses until his teeth tugged at the flesh.

Molly used the door to brace herself and lifted herself up so she was pressed intimately against Matthew. Even with the layers of clothes between them, Molly could feel how much Matthew wanted her. And she couldn't deny it, she wanted him too.

But this had to stop.


	20. Chapter 20

Molly broke away from Matthew's lips. "Matthew, stop, we have to stop" she panted, sounding like that was the last thing she actually wanted to do. "We can't, not here, it's your parent's garden!"

"Molly," Matthew, dropping his head to her shoulder, groaned. "You're killing me…you, yourself.. you know. Slowly...by degrees."

Molly laughed "It's not easy for me either, you know. You're kinda good looking and you're not a bad kisser." Matthew chuckled softly and started kissing her neck again. "But I can't go back to the house and face your family looking like we've..we've, well you know. I don't want them thinking I'm some sort of tart when I've made a good first impression."

Matthew smiled against her neck, he hadn't moved away from her yet, he couldn't. "As far as I'm concerned you could swing naked from the light fittings and you'd still make a good impression." He looked into her eyes that were still soft with desire and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips.

Molly returned the kiss and then said "Well, I'll save that for tomorrow when everyone is here. We'd better head back. I think you're might gonna have to do some apologising to your parents, especially your Mum."

Matthew shook his head "No, we're staying here," Molly opened her mouth to protest, "for just a little while longer. I haven't had much time alone with you. You keep pushing me away to spend time with my family, I want some time with just you." Molly's eyes narrowed in suspicion, Matthew could see exactly what she was thinking. "No, I promise, I'll stay 6 feet away from you if that's what you want." He went to untangle himself from Molly.

"No!" she tightened her hold on him. "You can stay...just don't.."

"Don't do this again?" Matthew leaned in and kissed her very slowly, softly and sweetly.

A good half hour later, Molly and Matthew wandered back to the house hand in hand. Before they walked back into the kitchen Molly withdrew her hand from his. "Matthew I think what's happening between us needs to stay with us, just for now. I mean I know you'll tell Thad and that's ok but.."

"But you'd rather not face the third degree from the rest of them, especially Mum and Lizzie?"

Molly smiled softly "Something like that but I'd also like to talk to Sam before.."

"We become public knowledge." Matthew finished. Molly nodded. She never thought, for a second time in her life, she would find someone who could read her so well, knew her so well and so quickly. Matthew gently took her hand in his and raised them to his lips where he kissed her fingers. "Hey!" he said softly "We'll talk to Sam together. You're not alone in this relationship Molly." He pulled her to him and kissed her cheek. "So for now, here, with this lot, you and me, we're friends, good friends."

He let go of her, not as easily as she thought he did, but he did, for her, to protect her. Matthew held open the door for her "Captain James."

"Major!" she responded as she stepped through the door into the kitchen where she was met by the whole family sitting around drinking tea or coffee or brandy, whatever was their personal choice. Matthew walked in behind her, closing the door.

"Aah." he said when faced with everyone. Molly stepped out of the way and Matthew came forward to his mother. "Mum, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot. Of course it's ok for everyone to come. I'm just being selfish, I'm sorry."

Gloria got up and hugged him. "Matthew, no, I'm sorry. You've told me before how hard these gatherings are for you and I just forgot. The others will let everyone else know not to come."

"No, no Mum! Let's go ahead with it as planned. Everyone can come and met Molly and terrorise her for a change." Matthew smiled at Molly and then at his mother "I'm sorry too Mum, about the way I re-acted but it'll be ok."

Thad saw the look that passed between Molly and Matthew. He knew it was Molly that had changed Matty's mind. He was the most stubborn one of the lot of them. If he said 'No' it stayed that way. Somehow Molly had turned him around. Perhaps she told him that she'd be there, at his side, that he wasn't alone any more.

Thad hoped that Molly had told Matty that she loved him. That would ensure a couple of things as far as Thad was concerned. The first being that Matty would be happier than he had ever been, that he would marry Molly and finally have a family of his own. And secondly, and most importantly to them all, that Matty would come home alive from whatever hell he was working in now. He would make sure he made it back, otherwise it would probably kill Molly, emotionally at least. And Molly living a life like that, well it didn't bear thinking about.

Besides, Thad knew, how long Matty had waited for Molly. Thad remembered the conversations he'd had with Matty over a new recruit he was training. How she drove him crazy because she always seemed to do or say the wrong thing but how she was smart and observant in the important things. How she was a hard worker and she cared for those around her.

Eventually, Matty had confessed to Thad that he'd fallen for this girl but he had a 'duty of care' and couldn't do anything about it, being 'against regulations'. Thad had asked after he knew that Molly, Thad had learnt her name by then, had had her passing out parade if Matty had said anything to her. "No of course not." Matty had replied "She's gone. Gone onto bigger and better things than me. It's her chance now."

Thad was brought back from his memories when Matthew came over to him. "Thanks for everything Bookend. Meg and the kids will be here tomorrow?"

Thad nodded "As if I could Meg and the kids away from you. You know how much you mean to them. Speaking of which, I better get home to them."

"Ok, we'll see you tomorrow." Matthew headed over to speak to the others as Lizzie hugged Molly. Thad smiled as Molly came over to him "Thank you Molly. I know you got Matty to change his mind about tomorrow. It means a lot to us, especially Mum and Dad."

Molly shook her head "I didn't do anything Thad."

Thad raised an eyebrow at her "Sure Molly." his voice dripping with sarcasm "Matty always loses his temper, has alone time and then comes back and meekly apologises. He's more a 'remain stubborn and silent type'." Molly shrugged. "Right then, I'm off. I can't wait for you to meet Meg and the kids tomorrow." He kissed her on the cheek "Keep an eye on him." he said softly. Molly nodded.

As Thad left, so did the others, having hugged and kissed each other good night, promising to return the following day with their families. Molly saw Matthew's face and the pain that swept across it when faced with the next day.

John and Gloria started to clean up the cups and glasses but Matthew stopped them, telling them that he and Molly would clean up after they'd had a nightcap and that they should head to bed. John kissed Molly, Gloria kissed both of them and wished them a good night.


	21. Chapter 21

After having a brandy and a coffee each and cleaning up, Molly and Matthew crept up the stairs to head to bed. They stopped at the door to Molly's room. She turned and leaned against the door "Good night Matthew." she whispered.

"Good night." His hands captured her waist and his lips found hers in the soft darkness. The kisses were soft and sweet but soon became much more heated. Matthew finally came to his senses, realising he had lifted Molly up and had her hard up against the door, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Sorry!" Matthew mumbled as he realised his hold on her and slid her gently back down until her feet touched the floor. "I'm sorry Molly. You just make me forget...forget about everything except how you make me feel." Matthew looked at Molly and ran his fingers down her jawline. "Good night."

He was gone, down the hall and through his door before she could even blink. Molly opened the door to her room then closed the door softly behind her before leaning against it, slowly releasing her breath and putting her head back against the door.

Her hand went to the long silver chain that was around her neck, hidden underneath her blouse. Two rings hung on the chain. The first given to her by Smurf on her first tour, the one she promised took look after until he needed it back. Charles had given her the chain so she wouldn't lose it when she was on tour. But after they'd married she hadn't worn it.

The second ring was her wedding band from Charles. She had taken it off the morning of the first anniversary after visiting Charles' grave. It was Sam who had finally convinced her that she should take it off after they'd talked back at the house.

Molly hadn't been sure but she and Sam had compromised and she had put her band on the chain. She wore the chain every day, she was the only one who knew. She had put her engagement ring away a long time ago. Charles had given her a very large and expensive ring, as much as she loved it, loved him, she couldn't wear it to work, she felt a little uncomfortable with it and so it remained in its box.

She closed her eyes and whispered into the darkness around her. "Charlie I'm sure you can hear me. It's ok isn't it? It's ok I feel like this? That I like Matthew and his family, they've all been so nice to me. Matthew's been...well Matthew and I like him Charlie, I really like him. Don't worry about me and Sam, we'll be fine. I think Matthew will look after us. But if you're not ok with me and Matthew send me a sign or something. I love you, Charles James, I always will."

Molly walked over to the bed, shucking her shoes off. She grabbed her bag and found her pajamas. She quickly stripped out of her clothes, dressed for bed and then crawled under the covers. Rolling onto her side, she grasped the rings tightly in her hand and waited for a sign.

She knew she'd fallen asleep as the knocking on her door had woken her. She didn't know how long she had been asleep and it still seemed dark outside. "Molly?" came Matthew's voice from the other side of the door. "Molly?"

Molly climbed out of bed and opened the door, looking at Matthew through half opened eyes "What time is it?"

"It's nearly 0500."

"What is it Matthew?"

"Are you alright?" Molly looked at Matthew properly and realised that her cheeks were wet with tears. "I heard you call out. You ok?" Matthew's voice was full of concern for her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ok" said Molly as she wiped her face "I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's ok, I'm sleeping light anyway, but you're sure you're ok?" Molly nodded "Well, I'll go back to bed then." Matthew turned to go back to his room but stopped when Molly placed her hand on his arm.

"Can you come in for a minute? Please?"

"Sure Molly." Matthew walked into the room and Molly closed the door behind them. She walked past him and got back into bed. "Come and sit, I need to tell you something." Matthew sat on the edge of the bed, wondering what it was that had upset her "What is it Molly?"

Molly sighed "I'm not sure how to tell you. Or maybe what to tell you." Matthew looked at her with a quizzical expression. "I spoke to Charles, tonight, before I went to bed. You think I'm crazy don't you?"

"No Molly, not at all, you're not crazy. I'm not surprised at all that you talk to Charles. You were married to the man for 10 years."

Molly nodded "Well when I spoke to him tonight I asked him to give me a sign and he did. I saw him in my dream."

"You asked him for a sign about us, didn't you? You wanted to know if Charles was ok with us being together." Matthew asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Yeah, I did." Molly whispered.

"And...?"

"And that's why I was crying." Molly took Matthew's hand "Matthew your hand is like a block of bloody ice!" Molly finally looked at Matthew realising he was sitting there in just a pair of tracksuit pants. "Matthew, you must be freezing." She pulled the covers back from the bed "Get in here."

"Are you sure Molly?" Molly gave him her best Captains look and he crawled into bed beside her. Molly tucked the blankets around him, snuggled up next to him trying to warm him up quickly. "So what did Charles say to you in this dream?" Matthew was trying so hard to stay calm but his voice had a brittle quality to it.

"He didn't say anything, I don't remember him saying anything. It was more of a feeling I suppose. He was smiling at me, something that didn't happen a whole lot near the end. But he kept pulling at my chain though...like he wanted it." Molly pulled the chain out from her chest and again fingered the rings that were hanging there. She huddled closer to Matthew. "Maybe he's saying that I need to take the chain off, stop wearing it, stop holding onto him."

"Maybe.."

Molly laid her hand on Matthew's bare chest and looked at him "I don't know if I'm ready for it just yet but at least I know what Charles thinks." She laid her head on Matthew's chest and heard his heart beating. The steady rhythm soon lulled her back to sleep.

Matthew lay still, letting Molly's warmth seep into him as she lay there next to him. He looked up at the ceiling and once he knew she was really asleep by her smooth, even breathing he whispered "Thank you Charles and I promise you, Molly and Sam will be safe. I'll look after both of them. I love Molly more than anything, you know."


	22. Chapter 22

Molly woke later, an empty space beside her, Matthew had gone. Molly threw the covers off and got out of bed. After a quick trip to the bathroom, she dressed in her running gear. She walked down to Matthew's room and tapped gently on the door. There was no response so she headed down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab a drink of water before going for her run, thinking she would find Matthew there. As she filled a glass from the tap, there was still no sign of Matthew. She headed out the back door after rinsing out her glass.

Opening the door she found Matthew sitting on the step dressed in his gear, waiting for her. "Good morning sleeping beauty." Matthew said getting up. He moved towards her, wrapping her in his arms and placing a kiss on her lips. He saw the look on her face "Don't worry Mum and Dad have headed to the shops. They'll be back later." He smiled at her "You ready for a run?"

Molly looked at him and nodded, she was ready "But are you?" And with that she took off down the driveway.

"Oi, cheeky cow!" Matthew laughed and raced off after her.

Later when they got back from their run, the driveway already had an extra car parked in it. "Thad's back with the family. Let's go through the front door, that way we can get cleaned up before we see anyone."

Molly laughed "What? You need to make sure you look beautiful?" fluttering her eyelashes. She already thought he looked pretty good, his eyes clear, some colour in his face, a bit of stubble and rumpled hair.

"No, I was thinking about you actually." Molly gave him a look "No... I mean, I think...I think I'll just shut up now before I get in more trouble."

Molly laughed at him "Good choice." They went through the front door and up the stairs before anyone knew they were back. At the top at the stairs Matthew said "You grab a shower first, then by the time you're ready, I'll be done too."

"Deal!" replied Molly. She also wanted to ring Sam, check he was ok and not wearing out his welcome at Steve's place. Fifteen minutes later, Molly stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her and one around her head. Matthew went to slip past her but couldn't resist stopping and kissing her. Her skin soft and warm, her lips sweet and her eyes sparkling bright.

Molly made it to her room eventually, she always seemed to lose time when she was with Matthew. She closed the door behind her and set about getting ready. She was going to wear her black jeans today with an emerald green longline jumper. Molly towel dried her hair, which she decided to wear back in a French braid.

Finally she grabbed her phone and dialled Sam's number. On the third ring Sam's voice came on the line. "Hey M and M!"

"'Ello Sammy! How's everything?"

"Good, I got heaps of school work done."

"Yeah, right! But you're ok, not being a pain for Jane and Rob?"

"No way! How's it going with you and Matthew? What's Matthew's family like?"

"It's going fine. John and Gloria, Matthew's parents are lovely. You'd like Matthew's youngest brother Thad, he looks like Matthew. In fact they all look alike except Ted, Luke and Lizzie are blonde. Can you believe that?"

Sam felt a small stab of envy, he'd always wanted brothers or sisters. He'd especially wanted his Dad and Molly to have kids. Maybe it would have helped his Dad, maybe not, he didn't know.

"That's good M and M! I'm glad they're nice. Have you told them about me?"

"Of course, you numpty! You're the most important person in my life Sammy." There was a soft knocking at her door. She walked over and opened it, nodding to Matthew to come in.

"And they're ok with me? Being around, I mean."

Molly could hear the echo of the little boy who had been so hurt when his mother remarried. "Sammy, why wouldn't they be? You're my family, we're a package deal." Matthew looked at Molly and mouthed "Sam?" Molly nodded and Matthew waved to give him the phone. She shook her head. He gestured again. "Sam, Matthew wants to have a word."

"Sam? How you doing? Good!" There was a moment of silence. "Listen, you are the most important person in Molly's life. And that makes you important to me and mine. Alright mate?" A pause, a laugh. "Yeah, you're right about that. Sure, later today. Ok. See you soon."

Matthew handed the phone back to Molly and went and sat on her bed. She pressed the phone to her ear "So you sorted now Sammy?"

"Yeah M and M. Matthew says you'll be back later today."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, so I'll see you later today."

"Ok Sammy. I love you."

"Me too, M and M."

Molly turned to Matthew, who had made himself comfortable on her bed, as she disconnected from the call "We're going home today?

Matthew nodded "Yeah, sorry Molly, my days are nearly up and I'm expected to make a full report before I go back. I'd have liked to have stayed here with you a few more days but Molly.."

"How many days Matthew?"

"Three."

"That's all? I thought you'd have longer."

Matthew shook his head "I wish, but right now, we've got to get to get to this breakfast."

"We've got to go right now?" Molly looked at Matthew, her teeth biting her lip "Right now?"

Matthew looked at Molly, a smile creeping onto his face "No, suppose not. Why?"

Molly smiled at him as she started to crawl her way up the bed, her eyes dancing. "'Cos I thought we might have a bit more alone time. Before we go down and I meet everyone else."

"You worried Molly? 'Bout the rest of them?" Matthew ran his hand down her face, his fingers lingering.

"A little, but..."

"No buts, so how about this?" Matthew pulled her down to him and kissed her.

Eventually they came up for air and breaking apart Matthew said "We'd better get downstairs before someone comes looking for us." Molly nodded and set about straightening her clothes as Matthew tucked his shirt in before heading down the stairs.


	23. Chapter 23

Matthew and Molly walked into the kitchen to find Gloria marshalling the troops. John smiled at Molly as Thad came over to her and kissed her cheek. A young woman around the same age as Molly was two steps behind him. She had jet black hair, vivid blue eyes, a friendly smile and two children holding her hands.

Thad turned and grabbed her arm "Molly this is my Meg! Meggsie, this is Molly, Matthew's.. er.. friend?" The two women smiled at each other and shook hands.

"It's so nice to meet you Molly. And these two monsters are Stephen and Jemma." The children smiled shyly and then raced of outside. "Thad hasn't stopped talking about you."

"Oooh really?" said Molly looking at Thad.

Matthew intervened "So Thad, got a bit of hero worship happening have we?" Thad had the good grace to blush and tried to defend himself against such revelations. But two seconds later Lizzie swooped in, dragging Molly away to meet Jim and the kids, Shelley and Logan.

Before Molly could take a breath Luke was there introducing her to a heavily pregnant, blonde girl, his wife, Chrissie. Their two little boys, Jonathan and Patrick, were hanging off their father and there was no mistaking who they belonged too.

And lastly, Ted and Siobhan arrived. "Sorry we're late!" Siobhan said in her lilting Irish accent, "Maeve decided to throw up on me just as we went to walk out the door." The gorgeous baby smiled at everyone being far too cute for anyone to mind. Ted introduced Molly to Siobhan and their other two children Aidan and Niamh, before they escaped with their cousins into the garden.

Matthew came and stood by Molly "Well you've met them all now, you gonna do a runner?"

"Nah, I reckon I'll stay." Molly said tilting her head, her face lighting up "Let's go Major!"

Out in the garden the table was groaning with food. It was a potluck breakfast and everyone had brought something. There were homemade danishes from Meg, a fruit platter and yoghurt from Chrissie, pancakes from Lizzie and Siobhan had made plenty of muffins. John and Gloria had cooked bacon, eggs and sausages. Plus all the homemade jams and preserves, pots of coffee and tea plus plenty of milk and juice.

Molly felt like she should have contributed something to the delicious spread of food. "Don't think for one minute that you should have done something for this." said Thad "You got Matty to agree to this gathering. He would still be saying 'No' if you hadn't talked some sense into him. And don't tell me you didn't do anything!"

As they went to sit Molly asked "Are you expecting more people?" Everyone laughed, they did tend to go a little overboard when it came to catering family events. The parents got the children to sit down ready to eat and this time, Ted did the blessing with no complaint.

There was lots of talk, laughter and love around the table. The adults gave up trying to keep the children seated and let them run and then they were free to move around the table, sitting next to different people all the time. Molly fitted in easily with all of them. It was like she had always been a part of the family.

Thad noticed that every time Matthew got a particular look on his face, Molly was there, laying a reassuring hand on his arm. That look spoke of sorrow and fear, Thad had seen it too many times on the face of his older brother and had never known what he could do. But Molly seemed to have the answer, whether that came from a shared experience or her feelings for Matty, Thad didn't know and he really didn't care.

John noticed how when Molly and Matthew were sitting next to each other, their chairs crept closer together until nothing separated them and Matthew's arm was often draped across the back of Molly's chair, his fingers touching her skin or a stray ringlet of her hair from her braid.

Gloria noticed how they were looking at each other. There was a softness to how Matthew looked at Molly, one that Gloria had never seen in Matthew before and that look made Molly glow. Her smile was lighting up her whole face especially her eyes. From what Matthew had said, Gloria knew that Molly had been missing that sparkle for a time.

At one stage Thad walked over to Matthew, who was watching Molly with Meg and Siobhan. Molly had taken Maeve from Siobhan and was having a lovely time playing with her and cuddling her. "Molly looks good like that."

"Like what?"

"Happy, with a baby in her arms. There's only one woman who looks better."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah and that's my Megs."

Matthew chuckled "You two thinking about another one?"

"More than thinking about it Matty." Thad raised an eyebrow "You and Molly?"

"No..no"

"But...?"

"But if we ever get to that point, and the time is right, if Molly wants more kids, then I'd love it. I've always envied you guys, you know."

"I know. Don't leave it too long Matty, don't let this chance pass you by."

Matthew looked at Thad as he walked off to join the girls. Matthew wandered over as well and as he bent down on the pretext of looking at his sleeping niece, he whispered "You look beautiful like this."

Molly looked up at him through her lashes, gently rubbing Maeve's cheek with her fingertip and smiled "For the first time in a long, long time" she whispered back "I'm thinking I wouldn't mind one or two of the little bleeders."

Matthew bent his head a little closer before breathing out "Just say the word Molly Dawes, just say the word." He looked at her with such longing that Molly shivered. Thad and Meg looked at each other as they saw how Matthew had wrapped himself around Molly and Maeve so protectively. They smiled, happy that it looked like Matthew was finally going to have what they had.

By early afternoon after energetic games of chasey, where Matthew always seemed to chase and catch Molly, and games of hide and seek where Molly and Matthew were always found with in an arm's length of each other, lots of food and Uncle Matty giving horsey and airplane rides, the children were beginning to tire.

The adults cleaned everything up while the others played and then bundled their respective offspring into their cars to go home. There were last hugs and kisses for Matthew, with Molly ever present at his side, until all but Thad and Meg had gone.


	24. Chapter 24

"You packed Molly?" Thad asked her as they headed inside. "I know Matthew wants to get you back to Sam so I'm taking you back."

"We're taking you back." said Meg "I'm coming too. I'll keep Thad company on the way home."

"But you can't do that, you've got the kids. I'll get the train back and then Matthew can stay, he hasn't got long left."

"I know," said Thad "but we're taking you, done deal! Besides the kids are staying with Mum and Dad. They love it!"

Molly shook her head as she headed up the stairs to grab her bag and asked "The kids or your Mum and Dad?"

"Both!" called out Thad and Meg.

Less than a half an hour later after a tearful farewells from Gloria, hugs and kisses from John and a promise from Molly to stay in touch while Matthew was gone, they were finally on the road. With Thad driving, Meg sat in the front leaving Molly and Matthew in the back. It suited them to sit together, Matthew's hand slid across the back of the seat to lie on Molly's shoulders. Molly's hand laid itself on Matthew's thigh.

The conversation flowed easily between the four of them. They stopped for a quick break and as Meg and Molly headed to the toilets, Meg said "Molly? Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Nah, Megs ask away."

"Are you going to be ok when Matty goes back?"

"What do you mean?"

"When Matthew goes back will you be ok? Have you ever been the one staying behind?"

"No I haven't, Charles was out of the army when we got married so it was always me heading off on tours or exercises but I'll be fine. I've got Sam and work to keep me busy. And we write letters all the time."

Meg giggled "So that's why we've only a letter every couple of weeks. Matthew's been writing to you! And Molly, you've got us too, now. If you ever need something and Matthew's not here, you've got us, all the Geddings family, ok?" Molly nodded, tears welling in her eyes. They joined the boys back at the car and continued their journey to Molly's.

As the journey came close to an end, Molly's head was on Matthew's shoulder as she slept after her disturbed sleep from the night before. The next thing she knew Matthew was gently shaking her to wake her up "Molly, come on! We're here."

She opened her eyes and then scrambled out of the car. "Sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's ok, it's just a reflection of how dull Matty really is." Thad said throwing out the line to see if he could get a bite.

"As I recall, you were the last one Molly was talking too, so you must be the boring one!" Matthew retaliated.

"Ok guys! Do I have to be the adult here again?" said Meg, who had refereed these type of arguments before. Thad and Matthew both smiled at Meg, looking for forgiveness. She just shook her head and walked away.

Molly walked up to the front door and opened it "Come on you lot, let's get inside and have a cuppa." Matthew carried their bags inside, took them upstairs and placed them in their rooms as Molly showed Thad and Meg into the kitchen.

Once the teas were made they all settled into the family room. Molly had found some cheese and biscuits that they could nibble on while enjoying their tea. Not long afterwards Sam came bounding in, greeting Molly with a quick hug and kiss and Matthew with a firm handshake. Meg and Thad were introduced to Sam, who could see how much Matthew and Thad looked alike and how much they liked Molly.

The conversation expanded to include Sam, and of course with Thad's background it soon turned to what Sam was planning for his future. Thad, Matthew and Sam went over the different options while Molly and Meg talked about Stephen and Jemma.

Sam eventually made the comment that all teenage boys make "I'm starving, what's for dinner?" The adults all looked at each other, realising that time had truly gotten away from them. Thad and Meg made to go."I didn't realise how late it was." Thad said "We'd better go."

"Why don't you stay, have dinner, an early night and get going in the morning?" suggested Molly

"Oh no Molly! That's putting you out. You weren't expecting us to stay." Meg replied.

"No, it's fine. I'd rather you stayed, I'd only worry with you driving back now."

"I can drive perfectly well at night Molly." Thad said. Molly's face told him what she thought of his driving. "Are you sure Molly?" Meg looked at her anxiously, not wanting to cause her any trouble.

"Of course! Go ring Gloria and tell her she's got the kids for the night. I'm sure she'd love that." Thad looked at Matthew and said rather pointedly "They were anyway but for a different reason." Matthew smirked at him.

"So it's settled, you're staying." Molly was happy, she'd gotten her way.

"Tea?" Sam reminded them all.

"Right!" Matthew made the call "Indian? Chinese? We'll get takeaway that'll be easy for everyone."

"Chinese!" Sam called as he headed up to his room "I've got a game tomorrow and I don't fancy running around on a curry."

"Chinese, it is" yelled Thad.

"Thad, you're a guest here!" Meg reprimanded him. Molly laughed before reminding them all of what had happened at their home, she said "Well, if I was family at yours, you are family at mine."

"See, Molly gets it." Thad responded. Matthew was grinning from ear to ear. Two of the people he loved the most in the world, were getting along like a house on fire.

Thad, Meg and Sam went to get the order, leaving Molly and Matthew to organise everything else. Molly went upstairs to change the sheets on what had been Matthew's bed and get out towels for them. Matthew got the dining table set with plates, cutlery and glasses for them all.

Before long the others were back with containers of steaming hot food, a bottle of wine, some beers and some soft stuff for Sam. They were soon all seated at the table and ready to start the meal. Conversation waned a little in the general hubbub of passing the variety of mains and special fried rice around the table but it wasn't long before they were all chattering away together.

At the end of the meal, the boys cleaned up and did the dishes while the girls started making the teas and a cup of hot chocolate for Sam. It wasn't long after that Sam made his good nights and headed up to bed, he had a rugby match the next day and he wanted to be sharp for it.

"It was great meeting you Thad, Meg. I hope to see you again, soon." Sam said and he shook hands with Thad. "Likewise Sam." Thad said "And if you want any advice on school stuff just give me a buzz ok?"

"Yeah, thanks!"

Molly looked at Thad. "You don't have to do that Thad."

"Molly, I want too! Sam is..."

"A lovely young man and a credit to you." Meg interrupted, knowing exactly where Thad was about to go.

"And as I was about to say before being rudely interrupted by my lovely wife, family. We look after our own, the Geddings clan, and like it or not you two are part of it now." Matthew shot Thad a look of warning. "Right! I've said too much. Bed time."

Molly laughed, "Come on, I'll show you where you're sleeping." And with wishes for good night, Thad and Meg headed upstairs with Molly.


	25. Chapter 25

Molly came down not long after showing Thad and Meg up to their room "What about you Major Geddings? You ready for bed?"

Matthew sighed "Yeah, I am Molly. It's been a couple of full on days." He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "But I need to say some things to you Molly. Firstly, thank you for today, for yesterday, for coming and meeting my family. It means a lot to me that you came. And," he took a deep breath "secondly, thanks for trusting me with the truth about Charles. It took a lot of courage for you to tell me but I'm glad you did."

Molly smiled softly at him and took his hand in hers "I'd hardly be saying 'thank you' if you had dumped all that on me. But Matthew, I loved meeting your family. They were all so lovely to me, so I think we're even."

Matthew grinned "I don't think so. My family can be a bit much for anyone, but whatever you reckon. Now you got something for me to sleep on?"

"What?"

"Well, Thad and Meg are in 'my' room, Sam's in his, you're in yours so I'm on the lounge. I'll need a pillow and a blanket to sleep on."

"No Matthew, you're in my room. I'm not letting you sleep on the lounge on one of your last nights here. I'll sleep on the lounge."

"Molly seriously, I've slept on worse and you know it!"

"I don't care what you've slept on, you're not sleeping 'ere."

"Well I do care and you're not sleeping here, I am." Both of them were starting to get wound up, partly because both of them were stubborn. Partly because Matthew's leave was coming to an end and it frightened the hell out of both of them and partly because things hadn't been resolved about what was going on between them.

"Molly!" Matthew fumed, his patience wearing thin.

"What?!" Molly took a step closer to him, her eyes flashing. Matthew looked into her eyes and lost control completely. The next thing Matthew grabbed Molly and planted a hot, demanding kiss on her lips. He felt her stiffen slightly but he didn't stop and it wasn't long before she was kissing him back.

Matthew lifted Molly up and proceeded to sit them both down on the lounge. Matthew held onto Molly, both hands on her hips. Molly's hands had made their way up to Matthew's shoulders where she gripped him tightly. Matthew's tongue slid into Molly's mouth, wanting to taste her sweetness.

Both of them had stopped thinking and they were now fighting to get closer each other. Their clothes only getting in the way. Matthew pushed Molly's jumper up over her head, running his hands down the creamy, soft skin of her back as he pulled her closer again, his mouth seeking hers.

Molly scrabbled to undo the buttons of Matthew's shirt. She pulled it out of the waistband of his jeans and pushed it down his arms. Her hands ran over his abdomen and the muscles in his chest. He had well defined muscles and was hard. Molly could feel how hard.

Matthew ran a line of kisses down her jaw and along her throat. His hand reaching to cup her breast. His fingertips traced the lace along the edge of her bra and she shivered at his touch. His teeth grazed over the softness of the flesh. A small moan escaped her lips as she rocked her hips over his.

Molly suddenly realised that she was straddling Matthew, both of them with no shirts on, wanting him to take her clothes off, in the middle of the family room, where anyone especially Sam could walk in at any time.

"Matthew." she breathed into his ear.

"Mmmmm?" He was holding her close, sucking the skin along her collarbone. His mouth warm and wet on her skin causing goosebumps to ripple across her.

"Let's go upstairs, now. We're in the middle of the family room." Molly tried to get up off Matthew but he wasn't letting her get away from him so easy.

"No, let's stay here." Matthew growled and pushed her bra strap down over her shoulder. His hands warming her body, his mouth exploring the dips of her shoulders.

"Matthew, let's go to bed, now." Her tone of voice had Matthew looking in her eyes. Matthew saw the way she was looking at him and he stood up taking Molly with him. She wrapped her legs around his waist "Bed Major!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

Matthew carried Molly up the stairs and to her bedroom as they continued to kiss each other passionately. Molly managed to get the door open and they stumbled into the dark room, which set the giggles off in Molly so Matthew threw her onto the bed before going back to close the door.

"Come here you!" Molly said as Matthew stood at the door looking at her. He took half a step towards the bed, he was in two minds about what would or could happen here. If he crossed this line with Molly there would be no going back. And if something happened to him at work, the consequences didn't bear thinking about.

Molly could see on Matthew's face the conflicting emotions that swam across his face with his thoughts. "Matthew?" she called softly to him, "Nothing is going to happen to you, I told you, I won't let it."

She sat up on her heels. "You know, Charles used to say everything was down to luck or chance." Matthew looked at her wondering where this would be going. "And I think I've had my share of bad luck for quite some time. I'm due some good luck so I'd say we'll be right for a few years to come." Matthew nodded at her and gave her a little half smile. And with that she put out her hand to him.

He took a step closer to her again. Molly reached out and grabbed Matthew's jeans by the belt loops. She bit her lower lip, pulling him closer to the bed and then said "Can you help me out of these jeans Corp?"

"Oh I think I can help with that Dawes."


	26. Chapter 26

Their kisses turned molten as Matthew stripped away Molly's jeans and laid her back down on the bed. He lowered himself over her, his tongue sweeping into her mouth to taste her again. He could feel the cool, slick material of her bra against his chest. The lace causing a funny sensation as it slid over his skin.

It wasn't long until Molly decided she needed to be in charge of what was going on between them. She kissed Matthew deeply and rolled him over so she was on top of him. Molly ground her hips over Matthew's eliciting a groan from him. Matthew sank his fingers into the flesh at her hips.

Matthew lay there holding Molly steady as she reached behind herself to undo her bra. The lilac satin bra slid from between them to reveal Molly's pert breasts. Matthew sat up, his hands coming up to hold her. His head dipping to take one of her nipples into his mouth, which he suckled gently. His fingers caressed the other nipple until it was hard to his touch.

Molly dropped her head to Matthew's shoulder placing kisses along the hard plane of his muscle. She pushed him back down onto the bed and reached for the stud of his jeans. Her eyes danced with fun and she bit her lower lip as she popped open the stud and drew down the zip slowly, painfully slowly as far as Matthew was concerned.

He shimmied out of his jeans and it was then Molly discovered that Matthew was indeed going commando. She loved how she had been able to make him hard and how he had made her want him more than anything.

Just Molly's lilac panties separated them now. Matthew ran the top of his index finger around the inside of the satin. His finger ran lower, dragging the material with it.

Matthew rolled Molly back underneath him, he wanted her, as he tossed her lingerie to the floor. His arms braced either side of her supple body. Molly cradled Matthew's body with her own, her hands tracing the hard lines of his back until one hand came to rest on his cheek, the other at his shoulder. Matthew turned his head and place a warm kiss on the palm of her hand.

Matthew nudged Molly's legs further apart and slipped between them. He ran his hand along her leg as his nose traced a line on her throat and jaw. His lips seeking hers. As they kissed the heat between them built once more until the only thought they shared was to give the other one pleasure.

Matthew woke early the next morning wondering if it had all been a dream. "It couldn't be real? Could it?" he thought. "Nothing could be that perfect...that explosive the first time. Could it?" But then he realised that warmth on his body was Molly sprawled across his chest, asleep and very, very naked.

He looked down at her, determined not to wake her yet. Matthew wanted to take in every detail of her. When he went back, he wanted to take with him every heart beat he'd shared with her, in his memory. He wanted something good to focus his mind on when everything around him was as bad as it could get. He wanted a time and place that he could carry with him and escape to when needed.

His hand wandered to her hair, the silky, soft tendrils of her beautiful brown hair, just perfect for wrapping around his fingers. Matthew smiled as he remembered her as that bottle blonde piece of fluff he'd met during training. She was so much hotter as a brunette.

He tried to count the light smattering freckles across her nose. You could only see them if you were up close but Matthew was distracted by Molly's rosy lips. They were slightly swollen from the kisses they had shared last night. His knuckles skated over her exposed cheekbone.

Molly shifted slightly in her sleep but then her eyes started to flutter open. Her brilliantly green eyes looked up at him with such warmth he could feel it all the way to his toes, and another part of his anatomy. "Good morning beautiful!" he said planting a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Matthew." he could feel her sighing his name against his chest.

"So that was what? A hundred and fifty points you earned last night?"

"What?!" said Molly jerking up to look at Matthew.

"Wasn't it fifty points for a Major, ten for a Sargent, five for a Corporeal and one point for a recruit? I'd say you earned a hundred fifty points from last night. Do I earn for points for a Captain?" Molly looked at him in complete shock. "I told you Dawes, I know everything."

Later, as Matthew opened the door to sneak out of Molly's room before anyone else was up, he turned from closing the door Thad announced his presence "Sprung Toy Soldier!"

"Jesus Christ Bookend!" Matthew ground out as he spun around, grabbed Thad's arm and pushed him towards the stairs.

As they made their way into the kitchen, Matthew still pushing Thad ahead of him, he said "Not a word Thad, I mean it, not a word!"

Thad raised his hands in surrender "Hey what goes on behind closed doors is none of my business," Thad smirked "but does what I saw mean that there's been a change in the nature of the relationship?"

Matthew looked at Thad "Of course it does, for me anyway. Molly wants to talk to Sam first so.."

"So shut your mouth Thad." Thad finished.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." The brothers smiled at each other with an easy understanding.

"Well, if it means anything at all, I'm happy for you Matty, for both of you. You both deserve to be happy."

Matthew looked at Thad and he could see how serious Thad was. "Thanks Bookend! It does, it means a lot. Now you gonna stay and help make breakfast for our girls?"

"I sure am. Pancakes?"

"Definitely!" said Matthew as he remembered how he'd made Molly pancakes once before, not that long ago and how much everything had changed since then.


	27. Chapter 27

After breakfast Thad and Meg left for home, Molly and Matthew took the opportunity to talk to Sam about what was happening between them before the rugby game.

"Sammy, we need to talk to you. Can you come down here?" Molly called up to Sam, who was in his room.

"I swear M and M, I didn't do it!" Sam said as he came into the kitchen.

"Do what?"

"Whatever it is that you're going to talk to me about."

Molly giggled and looked at Sam. "It's not about you Sammy, it's about me. Well me and Matthew." Sam looked from Molly to Matthew and back again.

"You finally decided that you're going to give Matthew a chance and you want to know what I think about it?"

Molly nodded at him. "Look Sammy, if you don't want me to see Matthew or you feel uncomfortable about it just say the word, ok?"

Sam looked at Matthew "Matthew do you want to say something to me?"

Matthew shrugged at him. "Sam, I want to be with Molly, you know that. But you are Molly's family and she will always, always put you first and I have no problems with that. But I want to be part of your family and I want you to be part of mine, God help you." Matthew smiled at Molly "I let her go once and I'd rather not do it again but whatever you say goes."

Molly jumped in again "Sammy, I love you and I told you once before when I started writing to Matthew, that no matter who is or isn't a part of our lives that was never going to change. And nothing has happened to change that."

Matthew shifted uncomfortably in his seat, something had happened, three, wait no four times to be exact, that had changed his outlook. He loved Molly, he hadn't told her that yet and he wanted her, wanted her every way a man could possibly want a woman so he wasn't going to let her go easily this time.

Matthew's thoughts where disturbed as Sam pushed back his chair from the table. "I gotta go! I gotta get ready for the match and I need to think about this." And with that Sam disappeared up to his room to pack his gear and go.

Molly went to follow him but Matthew laid a hand on her arm "Let him go. We've said what we needed too. Let him go and think about it. If I'm going to part of his, your lives, then he has to be ok with it. He just needs some time."

Molly came and sat on Matthew's lap, her eyes brimming with tears "What if we've hurt him? Maybe we shouldn't have talked to him yet, maybe we should have waited until you got back. Maybe I should have spoken to him by myself."

Matthew wrapped his arms around Molly "Stop playing the 'what if' game babe. It'll be ok, Sam just needs a chance to think about it." He placed a soft kiss on her lips "At least we can be seen in public together now."

Molly gave him a small smile and then Matthew added "But I'm far more interested in what we can do in private."

Molly and Matthew eventually made it to the game. Molly introduced the other parents that were there. They all seemed nice enough and welcoming. Matthew meet the parents of Sam's mates and it was obvious that they all cared for Sam and Molly.

During the game Molly and Matthew stood on the sidelines, cheering Sam and his team on. Molly gave Matthew a running commentary so he could learn all the players' names and some of the finer points of game.

At the end of the game, which Sam's team won, Molly went to get a cup of tea for them, from the canteen to have while they waited for Sam. Matthew stayed on the sideline, he could see himself and Molly quite happily doing this not only for Sam but for any other children that might come along in the future.

"Hey M and M!" Matthew's head swung around automatically looking for Molly but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. Sam was standing right in front of Matthew. "M and M can I go back to Jake's? There's a bit of party 'cos we won. Can I go?" Matthew looked at Sam and Molly choose the perfect time to walk back, "Did you just call me M and M?"

"Yeah, it used to be Molly and Mum 'cos that's what she was but now it can be Molly and Matthew, Molly and the Major, Mum and Matthew or Mum and the Major. Now you two are together, it applies to both of you, M and M. So can I go to the party or what?" Molly looked at Sam "Sure love, just don't get home at some ungodly, ok?" She walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Thank you Sammy!" she whispered.

"No probs, M and M" he whispered back "Thanks for asking me about Matthew but I just want you to be happy and if that includes him then that's fine."

Sam pulled back from Molly and turning to Matthew he said "Remember what I said washing the dishes? It still applies!" Matthew stuck out his hand to Sam "It'll never happen mate. I can promise you that." And with that the two of shook hands which sealed the pact. "Now go have fun, well not too much fun."

"Yeah, later." and Sam went off to join the others that were heading to Jake's. Matthew stood behind Molly putting his arm around her waist. "Molly that kid has got to be one of the best ever. You and Charles did a great job."

"Yeah, I think we did." said Molly leaning back against Matthew. "Now to tell the rest of them."


	28. Chapter 28

It was Matthew's last day of leave before he had to be back to base and give a full report to his superiors. He really just wanted to stay in bed with Molly all day but he had some things that he had to do before going back so that wasn't going to happen.

They did manage to have a bit of a sleep in so they had brunch together in the kitchen. Sam had already gone off to school but Matthew would see him before leaving. Matthew managed to talk Molly into taking a bath with him. It was a luxury he didn't get while he was away and soaking away some of the anxiety of leaving was helpful. And by the time they were finished the water was cold luckily they had found a way to keep warm.

Matthew packed his kit, putting extra bandaids in for blisters, just in case. Molly had washed and pressed Matthew's cammos so he would leave her looking his best. Molly did think he looked best shirtless and in his jeans or out of them, which ever.

He called his family to tell them that he and Molly were more than just friends, that with Sam's approval they were now in relationship, saying girlfriend and boyfriend didn't quite sound right for the pair of them. Strangely, the only ones who seemed surprised were Ted, Luke and Chrissie. His Mum, Dad, Thad, Meg and even Lizzie treated it like it was old news. Siobhan said she thought some thing was going on when Molly and Matthew were looking at Maeve. Ultimately, everyone on his side was happy, very happy, for Matthew and Molly.

"Now comes the true test." said Molly as she rang her parents in London. Matthew sat in as she spoke to her Mum and told her about their relationship. Belinda was a little surprised that Molly had found someone again but was happy for it. She had thought that Molly deserved something good in her life after what had happened with Smurf and then Charles, as she was too young to give up her life. She promised to tell Dave, the kids and Molly's Nan. She spoke to Matthew as well, telling him she couldn't wait to meet him and that he was welcome at their place anytime.

"One down, one to go!" The next call surprised Matthew. "I have to call George and Maureen James, to tell them. It just don't seem right if I don't."

Half way through the call Molly was visibly shaking and her eyes were filled with tears. Matthew took the phone from Molly. "Hello? Excuse me, who's this?"

"If you must know, it's Maureen James. And who are you?"

"Major Matthew Geddings ma'am."

"Oh so you're the next one to be mixed up with the little tramp that killed my son."

"Excuse me?!"

"Didn't you know? Why yes, she killed my son, made him leave the army. Broke his heart it did and in the end he killed himself."

"I'm sorry for your loss Mrs James but none of that had anything to do with Molly." And with that Matthew hung up the phone. He gathered Molly in his arms. "I didn't know. Babe why did you ring them if that's what they think?"

Molly sniffed "I never had a good relationship with Maureen. I mean at first when I'd saved Charles, she was so grateful. But when I was becoming more of a permanent part of Charles' life things got much worse."

"And Charles' father?"

Molly smiled "George is a lovely man. I always got along famously with him, which Maureen just saw as me bewitching more of the James men. I'd already stolen Charles and Sam, what was one more? I tried so hard in the first few years but in the end I just gave up. I had other things to worry about."

Matthew hugged her again and kissed her "Well as far as I'm concerned Mrs Maureen James can go to hell in a hand basket. You never have to talk to her again."

"Well I do, for Sammy's sake. But thanks for saying that Matthew. It's nice to know you're on my side."

"Always Molly!"

"Anyway, I'd rather focus on you right now. What time do you have to go?"

"Not for a couple of hours."

"Good, 'cos I think I might gonna need some help."

"Help? With what babe?" Matthew was at a loss to how he could help Molly with anything around the house.

"Earning more points before you leave."

Matthew looked at her and gave her a wicked smile "Well Molly, I think I can help you out there."

Sam arrived home early enough to see Matthew off. "You take care of Molly while I'm gone, ok mate?" Matthew said hugging Sam tightly.

"Sure! You just let M and M know that's what's supposed to be happening." They laughed as they pulled apart. "You stay safe Major!"

"I will, I'll be back before you know it."

Sam disappeared to the kitchen to get a drink, or so he said. He was giving Molly and Matthew some privacy. "I wish you could stay here longer, with me, with me and Sam." said Molly as she wrapped herself around him. "We've only just started Matthew."

"Me too, but I'll be home to you both in no time." Matthew said placing his chin on her head "We'll write, again. I'll start when I set foot back on base."

Molly smiled to herself, her face still buried in Matthew's chest, breathing in his scent so she didn't forget it. "Mine will start as soon as I close the door when you leave."

"Ok, I gotta go babe, the cab's here." Matthew's fingers traced over her face, his lips lingered on hers and then he was gone.

Molly closed the door and walked into the family room. The house seemed emptier with him gone and yet he'd only been here a couple of days. "Has Matthew gone?" called Sam as he came in from the kitchen.

"Yeah, he has. It's safe to come in..you're not gonna be met with anything that is going to scar you for life." Sam laughed as he came in and plonked himself in a chair. Molly walked over and pulled out her writing paper from the drawer and wrote 'One' on top of the page and then "My gorgeous man, You've just left us in the cab. I told you I'd start my letter when I closed the door..."


	29. Chapter 29

5 weeks later...2.33am

The phone? Was that her phone ringing? Molly woke from her sound sleep to what she thought was her phone. It was her phone! Where had she put the bloody thing? Her hand reached out from under the warm quilt to try and find the mobile which was buzzing and vibrating on the bedside table. "Bloody hell, where are you?!"

Her eyes squinting against the brightness of the display. She could see the number was blocked and so she couldn't work out who it could be at this hour of the morning. But it couldn't be good, whatever it was, not at this time of the morning. "Sam? Sam, where are you?" she groaned into the phone once she'd found and answered it.

A small chuckle answered her first questions. "Who is this?" Molly sat up in bed, completely awake now, all of her senses working overtime.

"It's me, Matthew." came the voice of the man she'd been missing for the last few weeks.

"You damn near gave me a Julius Caesar Matthew! It's 2 bleedin' 30 in the morning!" Molly squeaked into the phone, remembering that Sam was just down the hall. There was a silence at the other end of the line. "Matthew? Matthew? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here Molly..just." his voice a soft whisper.

"What do you mean 'just'? Are you ok? Are you back already Matthew?"

"Slow down Molly, slow down. No, I'm still away. I'm ok...I'm ok."

"Matthew you're really scaring me now. What's happened? Tell me!"

Matthew's voice cracked at the other end of the line. "I'm ok, there was just..I had a bit of a near miss today. It all fell apart a bit when we were out on recon and I just needed to hear your voice."

Molly's heart was pounding in her chest, her mind going a million miles an hour with all the possible scenarios of what had happened to Matthew "But you're ok though, no damage?" She couldn't hide the panic in her voice.

"No..no major damage Molly." Matthew was quick, almost too quick, to reassure her. "I just wanted to talk to you. You know I can't say anything about what happened today or exactly where I am." Molly sat silently nodding her head in her darkened room. "But you need to know that what happened today made me think, about us, you and me, Molly. And I need to say something to you."

A tear trickled down Molly's face, she didn't want to hear what was coming. She knew what Matthew was going to say and it was going to be some bullshit about them not being together. She knew that he was trying to protect her, protect her from the hurt if he got injured or worse still, never came home at all but this would hurt her too, more than he would ever know.

"Molly, I realise that you may not want to hear this and you probably don't feel the same way but I love you. I need you to know, in case..in case something happens, you know...I love you."

There was silence.

"Molly? Molly are you there?...Fucking damn phone!"

"Matthew! Matthew, I'm still here...and I love you too!"

"What? The phone's dropping in and out, did you say that you loved me?"

"Yes Matthew! Yes I love you!"

They were both crying on the phone, equal measures of relief, happiness and fear. Relief that they had both finally said the words, happiness that they shared those feelings for each other and fear, as now they both had so much more to lose in this game.

"Matthew you need to promise me that you'll come home to me. To Sam. Promise!" Molly's voice grew hard. "I won't survive if you don't come home to me, Matthew, so you need to promise me!" Matthew could hear the frantic tone creeping slowly but surely into Molly's voice.

"Relax Molly, relax. I'm coming home to you, and Sam, I promise you babe. You told me you wouldn't let anything happen to me and I believe you'll keep me safe. I've got to go Molly, I'm sorry."

"No Matthew, you talk to me. Tell me something...anything. Please!"

"Babe, I can't. It's not a secure line. I've been on far longer than I should have. I love you, remember that, I love you."

"I love you too, Matthew. Come home to me. I love you."

The phone was silent and dead in Molly's hand and her tears continued to fall. She'd finally told Matthew she loved him but why did it feel like she had lost him.


	30. Chapter 30

Two weeks later Molly was worried. Since the early morning phone call from Matthew there hadn't been nothing- no more phone calls, no letters, no emails or texts. She'd rung Thad and Meg who hadn't heard anything nor had John and Gloria, a small mercy seeing they were next of kin.

Molly was finishing off her fourth letter to Matthew when there was a knocking at the front door. Molly flew to open it, hoping it would be Matthew standing there on the other side. "Matthew? Oh it's you...you've heard something haven't you? He's not coming home is he?"

"Well hello to you to Molly." Thad responded as he turned to face Molly. "Not quite the response I was expecting. Can I come in?"

"Sorry! Of course you can come in." Molly hugged him "What are you doing here?"

"I've been sent to collect you and Sam. You're coming to Mum and Dad's for the weekend."

"Thad have you heard something? About Matthew? Just tell me!"

"Molly nothing has happened to Matty. We've not heard a thing from the army and you know better than anyone, if something had happened to him, we would have." Molly breathed a sigh of relief, a small one, it didn't explain why she hadn't heard a word from him since that early morning phone call when they told each other that they loved each other.

But she couldn't just flit off for the weekend. "Thad I can't go off for the weekend. There's Sam and I've got heaps of housework to do."

"I've spoken to Sam. He's already packed a bag and it's in his room. Now you go pack your things. Meg said for me to tell you, if you mentioned housework, it can always wait but that she'd come help you if that would help change your mind."

Molly shook her head "Ok! I'll go pack a bag." As much as she made excuses not to go, she knew she'd love to spend some more time with Matthew's family and introducing them all to Sam.

She was back downstairs a short while later, her bag packed, finding Thad in the kitchen making them both a cup of tea. "We'll go as soon as Sam gets home from school." Thad said.

"You said you'd spoken to Sam? When?"

"This morning, before he went to school. He said you were out for a run." Molly nodded, she had been out running a lot lately, and it was the only way she had of dealing with not knowing about Matthew.

Once Sam was home, the three of them bundled into the car and they were off.

When they arrived the whole house was ablaze with lights. The front door swung open and John appeared to welcome the visitors "Come in, come in Molly. And you must be Sam?" John said kissing Molly's cheek and shaking Sam's hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Geddings."

"John please! And this is Gloria." John said as Gloria came to the front door from the kitchen.

"Molly!" said Gloria hugging her "And this young man must be Sam." She smiled at him.

"Hello Gloria! Yeah, this is my Sammy." Molly said as she swung an arm around his shoulders.

"Hello!" Sam said "But I'd rather you call me Sam."

"Sam it is! Thad take the bags upstairs will you. You know where Molly's goes and Sam's in Matthew's. Thank you. Now Sam, I'm sure you're hungry, dinner isn't far away. So until then why don't you go into the lounge and sit. John's got the fire going in there."

"Thank you Gloria! That would be lovely."

As Molly lead Sam to the lounge, Thad rejoined his mother "Wait for it...wait!"

"Matthew!" Molly's voice rang out through the house.

In the lounge Matthew was propped up on the chaise. Molly launched herself across the distance between them. As she landed on him, she heard him groan and shift uncomfortably. Pulling back Molly looked at Matthew with a professional eye. "Matthew, besides the black eye and the grazes I can see what else is there?"

Matthew smiled at her and grimaced slightly as he sat up straighter. "I'm ok Molly." he tried to reassure her. Matthew looked past Molly to Sam "Hey mate! Did you have a good trip?"

"Yeah, it was good to see Thad again."

"And how are you?"

"Good, now, M and M! You?"

"I'm fine Sam."

"No you're not...you're home early and you're injured." Molly interrupted.

Matthew sighed "Ok Molly," he took her hand "here you go. A black eye, grazes to my face, bruising to various body parts, 3 cracked ribs, a wrenched knee and a sprained ankle." Molly looked at him. "Alright a badly sprained ankle."

Molly put her other hand on Matthew's face "Matthew." she whispered, a tear trickling down her cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb. "Hey now! There's no need for that. I'm ok, really!"

"Where were you?"

"Med tent, waiting for the evac."

"How long?"

"Eight days."

The rest of the family, Sam included, had no idea about this conversation which seemed to be happening in short hand right in front of them but Matthew could see that Molly was getting upset. Matthew looked around the room "Guys do you mind?" The rest of the family and Sam got up and moved quickly from the room, not wanting to intrude on Matthew's homecoming with Molly.

Matthew pulled Molly closer as she said "You've been home for eight days. Without a bloody word! I've been going out of my mind!" Her voice rising with emotion.

"Babe, they flew me back in, I spent three days in hospital being poked, prodded and x-rayed with an inch of my life. Then I had to report to my superiors and give a complete report. That alone took up two full days."

"Matthew you could've at least picked up the phone to tell me you were ok. I've been worried sick since you rang me and then the phone went dead in my hand. I didn't know what that meant." The tears started falling faster.

"Molly, I'm sorry. I just didn't think...well I sorta did. When I was in the hospital I slept a lot when I wasn't being examined or treated and then when I woke up properly I knew you'd stress out when you saw my injuries so I waited. I was hoping I'd look better and, obviously, that hasn't worked out either. But you're right I should have rung you. I'm sorry, so very sorry!" He came closer and closer until his lips met hers and some of the hurt dissolved in their kisses.


	31. Chapter 31

Matthew, Molly, Sam and the rest of the family had a relatively quiet dinner to celebrate Matthew's return. Matthew wasn't moving all that well yet so it was a buffet style dinner. Sam filled a plate for Matthew and brought it to him, Thad made sure he had a drink, John kept the fire blazing and Gloria fussed over him the whole time.

Molly sat on the floor next to Matthew, never far away from him. She was still a little angry with him but she did, sort of, understand. And ultimately she was just thankful he was home and in one piece, for the moment anyway. She wasn't making any promises that she wouldn't exact a form of revenge when he was completely fit.

The whole way through dinner Matthew kept moving so that he had some form of contact with Molly. If his hand wasn't touching her neck or shoulder, his fingers were wrapped in her hair, or his leg was resting along her back. After being away from her and having the near miss, being with Molly, touching her, was a way of reassuring himself that this wasn't a dream. He really was home and he was safe.

Molly appreciated the fact that Matthew's family had been so welcoming to Sam. Sam was, of course, as thick as thieves with Thad and Meg. Molly could see that Sam liked John and it didn't hurt at all that Gloria fussed over him, like all good grandmothers do. Molly realised how lucky Sam was. Maureen James loved Sam but was a bit stiff and formal with him, Belinda on the other hand was probably not formal enough. Gloria managed to be the perfect combination of both.

Dinner progressed easily and eventually it was down to coffee, tea and night caps. Thad, Meg and the kids went home after Thad apologised to Molly for not telling her the whole truth when he came to pick her up. "I said we hadn't heard from the 'army', I said nothing about hearing from Matty. Besides I was told to keep it quiet, so I did."

"I'm sorry too, Molly," Meg said "but they didn't tell me that you still didn't know. I had assumed that Matty had rung you to let you know he was home and to organize the weekend. Now I know never assume, it makes an ass of you and me."

"It's ok Megs." Molly said "I know who is truly in the wrong for this." Her eyes drifted to Matthew "I don't blame you."

Sam, John and Gloria all headed off to bed shortly afterwards. Molly and Matthew assuring them all that they would be fine getting Matthew up the stairs and into bed. Gloria kissed them both goodnight "If I'd known Molly" she said, giving Matthew a look "I would have rung his neck, I'm still happy to do it for you."

Molly laughed "It's alright Gloria. I think I'm big enough to handle him."

"Good."

"Babe?" Matthew called.

Molly turned around to face him "You ok, any pain? Do you want some pain killers?"

"No." Matthew waved her over "I need you, come here." Molly went over and sat on the edge of the lounge. He pulled her towards him "Come here." He wrapped his arms around her and manoeuvred them until they were both laying comfortably together.

"This...this is what I missed," Matthew whispered "while I was gone. You. Every day I thought about this moment."

"The moment you came home injured and was a complete cockwomble for not telling me?"

"Well not that part" said Matthew ruefully "but this moment when we back together. Alone." He lowered his face to hers and kissed her "and where I can finally say to you, in person, that I love you Molly."

"I love you too, Matthew" Molly whispered "but when you're fit again I'm going to inflict a few injuries of my own on you for not telling me you were back and hurt. And if you ever do that too me again, I won't stop 2 Section, or worse still me Nan, doing anything they want to you. Nan will roll you in a carpet and lob you off a bridge onto the M25."

Matthew hugged Molly to him "I promise, I will never do that to you again. I was just hoping to protect you, you've had to shoulder enough over the last few years, on your own. I didn't want to..." Molly looked at Matthew "I know, I know I'm a cockwomble!"

Later that night when Molly and Matthew were in bed together, in Lizzie's old room after making love softly and gently because of Matthew's injuries, they lay wrapped in each other, talking.

"Matthew, I missed you. More than I thought I would." she whispered her fingers dancing on his chest.

Matthew chuckled "God I missed you Molly. Every minute of every day." He pulled her closer "The only good days were the days I got a letter or a parcel from you!" He kissed the top of her head.

"When do you go again?"

Matthew swallowed "I don't Molly."

"Your tour is finished then? Until the next one?"

"Yeah babe, with my injuries I won't be going back. This tour is finished for me."

Molly breathed a sigh of relief, for the moment. "But you'll go again, won't you? When you've recovered?"

"No I won't Molly. I was going to tell you this later but I've put in for a transfer."

"To where?"

"Back to where we began."

"Pirbright?"

"Yep, back where I can do some good. I'm pretty good at training recruits. I can change a gobby smart arse into a crack soldier that can win an MC."

They laughed quietly together until Matthew groaned in discomfort. "Hang on! Back where we began?"

"Yeah, you know how on your last day we shared that flat, warm lemonade?"

"Mmm?"

"And as I went to leave I stood at the door looking at you. I was going to say to you to stay in touch and that you were right."

"Right about what?"

"That I was 'proper loved up' with you." Matthew looked at her, confessing to something he had only told Thad. "But I had a duty of care and I didn't want to stand in your way. I knew you'd do well, you just needed that chance. And you did, didn't you?"

"I did ok but only because of your training and Charles."

"No Molly! Everything you've done or achieved in your life, you've done yourself. Nothing to do with me or Charles."

Molly snuggled closer to Matthew "So you're going back to Pirbright. And what about us? You, me and Sam?"

"I figured you'd want to talk to Sam. But I want you both to come with me Molly. I want us to be a family. But we can sort it out later."

"Later. Why?"

"Because right now I think you need to earn another fifty points." And he placed a burning kiss on her lips.


	32. Chapter 32

A month later Matthew sat in the small church waiting for it all to kick off. Hardly anyone could believe it, Molly especially. The last month had been a bit of a whirlwind for them both. With trying to get themselves organised for Matthew's transfer to Pirbright and the wedding. Finally the music swelled, everyone stood up and turned to watch the bride walk down the aisle.

Molly walked down the aisle looking absolutely beautiful. She smiled at him, the glow of it warming his heart. He couldn't believe that she was his. He only had eyes for her, he watched her, drinking in every detail of her.

She looked absolutely stunning in her dress. It floated around her, creating an aura about her. Her hair bound up by white ribbon and delicate flowers pinned here and there. She didn't wear much jewellery but she had a pair of pearl drop earrings and a delicate chain bracelet on. Molly didn't often dress up but when she did, she could take your breath away.

Matthew knew he should be looking at the bride but Molly was the centre of his world. Eventually he looked and noticed that Jackie was standing up there already next to the nervous groom, Kinders.

Everyone sat down and the service began. Molly had told Matthew in one of her letters that Jackie's 'new' boyfriend had turned out to be Kinders. After the many gatherings at Charles and Molly's where they had been thrown together so often, being the last ones there cleaning up or whatever, they decided to see if they had a connection that went beyond being friends.

They had been dating for awhile but had kept it to themselves because if things went bad, they didn't want Molly, Charles or the rest of 2 Section to have to choose sides. And, eventually, when they had decided it was going to be a long term thing Molly was needing a bit of support so they remained quiet.

Molly was thrilled for the pair of them, once she got over the shock. She knew that they deserved to be happy together. And she delighted to be able to be bridesmaid at their wedding.

All through the service Molly and Matthew kept catching each other's eye. Molly could feel when Matthew was looking at her, it made her feel all tingly. She and Matthew had spent the first three weeks after she knew he was back, together at her place.

She hadn't taken any leave and he was still on sick leave. Molly had gone to work when she was supposed to but always came home to find him waiting for her. They did the mundane things together; they cooked dinner, did the dishes, watched TV. Matthew's favourite things were going to Sam's rugby matches with Molly and when they sat together in the family room. She would put her feet in his lap or sometimes she'd lay up against him reading her book or some medical journal.

The next week had been harder. Matthew had reported to Pirbright and had moved himself into the small place he'd found himself off base so Molly and Sam could come and stay with him anytime. But it wasn't going to be their permanent place but it was a start. It seemed very empty and dark after the lightness and love that surrounded them at Molly's place.

At the conclusion of the ceremony, after the photos had been taken out the front of the church, Matthew made his way over to the bridal party. Slipping his arms around Molly's waist he whispered in her ear "Bloody hell! You look gorgeous."

Molly looked at him in his dress uniform "Well, you don't scrub up too bad yourself. You'll do me." Matthew smiled and kissed her temple. Turning to the happy couple, "Congratulations you two!" shaking Kinders hand and then kissing Jackie on the cheek before stepping back to Molly's side.

"Thank you Matthew." said Jackie who was positively beaming with happiness.

"Yeah, thanks." said Kinders who despite being thrilled at finally marrying his beautiful girl still had reservations about Matthew being with Molly. He'd heard what had happened when Matthew had been injured and if Jackie hadn't been visiting at the time, he would have been up on charges.

"Molly, why don't you and Matthew go and have some shots taken by the photographer." Jackie offered. Molly and Matthew looked at each other, at least Matthew's black eye and the grazing on his face had healed. "Go on!" she urged "Please?"

Molly kissed Jackie and then Kinders "You can spare me from bridesmaid duties for 10 minutes?"

"Yes! Now go on." Molly and Matthew linked hands and headed over to the photographer who was taking some candid shots of the guests.

After a good 15 minutes they'd had a number of posed and candid shots taken. They couldn't wait to see them and pick a couple out. Matthew knew exactly where his were going; one on his desk at work, one in the lounge and one in his lonely bedroom.

The whole day proved to be memorable. At one stage Jackie sidled up to Matthew when he was standing at the bar getting drinks, she smiled at him a little shyly "Look I hope I'm not talking out of turn here, but.."

"Go on Jac."

"Well, let's just say that Molly and Sam deserve some happiness after all they've been through." Matthew nodded as he looked over to Molly and Sam who were talking and laughing with Kinders, Baz and Nudenut.

"Trust me Jac, I want nothing but good things for those two and I aim on making sure it happens."

Jackie sighed "If you do, then you're going to have to convince not only Molly and Sam but her family and the lads."

"What about you?"

"I'm convinced already."

"Why?"

"I heard about the conversation with Maureen James and you didn't run when you met us all at her place nearly a year ago."

When Molly made the announcement to 2 Section about her and Matthew, they were a little surprised. But at various times during the night all the boys quietly spoke to Sam checking he was ok with Molly and Matthew being together and once they knew Sam feelings they were well pleased.

They all still thought of her as "their Dawesy" despite the distance and time between them. They would all come to her defence, not that she would need it, her aid, as they had when it had all gone to shit with Charles and Smurf, quite simply she and Sam were family and they loved them.

The boys, including Kinders, had all managed during the celebrations to unobtrusively get Matthew on his own and explain in great detail what would happen to him, Major or not, if he hurt Molly and Sam. Matthew assured each one of them that he would be the last person in the world to hurt Molly and Sam but he understood perfectly where they were coming from.

There was lots of laughter, music and dancing during the reception as well. Matthew managed to rescue Molly from Mansfield's dance moves the second time she was dancing with him, for which Molly was truly grateful. She leaned in close to Matthew "Thanks! I don't think my toes could have lasted much longer."

Matthew smiled as his hand slipped down from her waist to cup her backside and pull her that little bit closer to him. "Oh I'm just making sure that the most beautiful bridesmaid here is coming home with me, that's all."

"You'd better mean me, Matthew." Molly said pouting just a little.

"Of course I mean you! Didn't you see me watching you walking down the aisle, no one else existed Molly?"

"But Jac looked beautiful. Didn't you look at her?"

"Not once babe."

Molly looked up at Matthew, giving him that look that made him want to find a very private spot for them both and gave him a kiss, a very sweet kiss.


	33. Chapter 33

_On the Second Anniversary_

Matthew had requested 3 days leave so he could be with Molly and Sam on the second anniversary of Charles' death. He arrived early to help Molly and Sam prepare for the family gathering that would happen. They went shopping for all the food and drinks that they would need.

Matthew and Sam moved all the furniture that needed to be shifted. Sam even managed to work the vacuum cleaner around the family room and dining room table. Matthew set up the bar in the corner with all the glasses and drinks. He reminded Sam that a repeat performance of last year wouldn't be a good idea.

Molly spent a good part of the day in the kitchen, cooking and getting all the food ready so it would just be a matter of heating it tomorrow. Matthew and Sam helped out in the kitchen at different times.

Matthew noticed that they were both quieter than usual, Sam especially. Molly just continued on with what she needed to do, making few demands on Sam. Matthew took his lead from her, just being there to help them both in whatever way he could.

They spent a quiet night all together the television on but nobody really watching it, Matthew reading his book, keeping an eye on both of them. Sam eventually said good night and headed up to bed. Molly and Matthew stayed up awhile longer, talking.

Molly leaned her head onto Matthew's shoulder "Can you believe it's been a whole year since we met again?"

Matthew rubbed her shoulder and kissed the top of her head "More than a year babe. The anniversary was actually two days ago, remember it was the night of the dinner."

Molly smiled at the memory of seeing Matthew again, all dressed up to the nines and looking so handsome but said "I was a right numpty that night wasn't I?"

"I told you then and I'm telling you now, you've never been a numpty. You had a few hard years and it just all came out then, that's all." He cupped her cheek and looked deeply into her eyes "I'm sorry for it, all of it, you know. For Charles, for his mother, for everything that's happened to you and Sam. I wish it hadn't happened."

"But Matthew, if none of it had happened we wouldn't be here, now, together."

"I know but, at least you'd still have Charles, you'd be happy."

"Who said I'm not happy now?" Molly said, her eyes glowing with love for this extraordinary man who loved her and another's man son. Her fingers traced his cheek "I love you Major Matthew Geddings. Take me to bed?"

"I love you too Molly James." Their lips came together and shut out everything else as Matthew scooped Molly out of her chair and carried her up the stairs.

The next morning Matthew drove Molly and Sam to the cemetery. Both were silent on the way there, Matthew knew it was a hard day for them and that when they were ready to talk, they would and he would listen.

Sam and Molly went to the graveside together. Matthew stayed at the car giving them time and privacy. They carried a bunch of flowers each, which they placed at the foot of the headstone. Matthew could see them standing together, shoulder to shoulder as always. Sam put his arm around Molly's shoulder while she had her arm around his waist.

After awhile Sam came back to Matthew at the car. "You right mate?" Matthew asked. Sam shook his head "Not even close M and M." as the tears started to roll down his face. Matthew stepped over to Sam and wrapped him in a bear hug. Matthew held him while Sam sobbed. It was easy to forget that this tall young man was actually a boy who had lost his dad and missed him terribly.

Molly came back, her eyes red from crying to find Matthew holding Sam, who was still crying. As she came closer, Matthew looked at her over Sam's shoulder and held his arm out to her too. She came under his arm to feel his warmth and hugged both him and Sam tight. They wrapped their arms around each other, this new little family unit, to give comfort, strength and love to each other.

Matthew drove them both home. When they got there Matthew ushered them both inside and after making them a cup of tea, he insisted that they both go and have a quick lay down before their family arrived. Sam nodded and headed off but Molly tried to tell Matthew that she needed to get things ready.

"Molly, I can do it besides there's plenty of time before anyone arrives. Off you go!"

Molly kissed him and headed towards the stairs before turning back "Thank you Matthew. For everything." Matthew just gave her a tiny smile as she disappeared up the stairs. She woke a little later. She had slept despite the fact she had tried not to.

When she made it down the stairs she was confronted by a room full of people and not the ones she was expecting. John and Gloria, Thad, Megs and the kids, Lizzie and her kids, Jim was away again. They were all bustling around getting the food ready.

"Molly!" Gloria said coming over to her and giving her a hug and kiss.

"I'm sorry for your loss darlin' girl." added John. Megs, Thad and Lizzie were next to offer their condolences to her.

"What are you all doing here?" Molly asked.

"How many times do we need to say this?" Thad complained.

"You and Sam are.." said Lizzie.

"Family!" they all finished off. And at that moment the doorbell rang.

As the rest of Molly's family including 2 Section arrived, Matthew's family blended in seamlessly. Lizzie, Jackie, Megs and Nan, as she insisted everyone should call her, sat around looking at the wedding photos. Kinders, Dave, Thad and Nudenut were sitting together talking and laughing. John, Fingers and Sam were serving out the drinks while Matthew, Gloria and Belinda managed the food.

Baz, Brains, Dangleberries and Mansfield were all missing this year. Baz and Mansfield weren't able to get leave and Dangleberries was away on field exercises. Brains had left the Army and was teaching but his girlfriend was expecting their first baby any time now. He was really sorry not to be there but as Molly had said to him "Life goes on and what better way than by welcoming a new family member."

Ted and Siobhan had been last minute apologies with all the children coming down sick. Luke and Chrissie had welcomed their daughter, Ella Mae, to the family but until they could settle all three kids without any trouble they were staying close to home. Both couples had sent their love to Molly and Sam with the others.

The group had toasted and remembered Charles and Smurf for the second year running. They sat around talking, laughing and remembering each of them. Even Belinda, Dave and Nan had stories to share about Charles and Smurf.

The rest of the day was spent as a family. All of them, as the saying goes 'blood makes you related, loyalty makes you family' and this was one large, solid family who loved each other fiercely and defended each other ferociously.


	34. Chapter 34

Late into the night when nearly everyone had left Matthew, Molly, her parents and Nan were finishing the cleaning up. Sam had already said goodnight and headed to bed, he'd had a pretty emotional day.

The women were in the kitchen, Molly was putting away the dishes Belinda had washed and Nan had dried. "Moll?"

"Yeah Nan?"

"This one...Matthew. I like 'im. I think he's another good 'un. Must be somethin' to do with the Army I think."

"I agree!" Belinda added "I like 'im too. He seems real nice. An' 'is family."

Molly smiled at the two women's assessments. "He is a good one. And his family are pretty amazing as well."

"I do like Gloria, not at all snobby and stuck up as that Maureen James was..er.. is. We chatted away all day with no problems at all. She was a nurse you know."

"I know, Mum and John was a postman. But you're right they are nice people and they've been lovely to me and Sam, very welcoming and kind, all of them including Matthew's brothers, sister, their partners an' kids."

Nan nodded her head "That Lizzie had me in fits most of the day and that Megs," she tapped the side of her nose "well she's a smart girl." Molly's Nan didn't often pay compliments to anyone and yet her she was full of them.

"Hark at you!" Molly replied. And the three women smiled at each other in easy agreement.

Matthew and Dave came in carrying more dishes and glasses, laughing quietly together. Molly was so pleased to see that her Dad and Matthew were getting along. Things were always a little strained between her Dad and Charles. She could never work our why or who felt the most uncomfortable between them.

After depositing the plates on the sink Matthew came over and put his arms around her, holding her close. "You ok?"

Molly smiled at him "Yeah, just a bit tired is all."

"Go to bed sweet 'eart" Belinda said, knowing how hard this day was for her daughter and Sam, something she hoped that would become easier for them. "We'll finish these up and get on."

"I wish you'd stay Mum. Matthew and I don't mind kipping on the floor, really!"

"That's right Belinda" Matthew echoed "You could stay and get an early start tomorrow. I know Molly would feel better and so would I. The family room floor isn't the worst thing I've slept on."

"Well, seems right settled to me." Dave said.

"Good!" Molly said before her Mum and Nan could protest any further.

They quickly finished off the last of the dishes and other cleaning jobs before they all headed up the stairs to bed. Belinda and Dave headed to Molly's room while Nan was in the spare room.

"Do you need anything outta here Matthew luv?" queried Nan with a sparkle in her eye which was very reminiscent of her granddaughter.

"Nan!" Molly said with just a hint of warning in her voice.

Waving his toothbrush at her Matthew thought two could play at this game, "No thanks. My stuff is elsewhere and I don't need pyjamas any way." And with a cheeky smile he headed down the stairs.

"Matthew!" Molly shrieked at his retreating form.

"I always thought that if I'd been 20 years younger I'd 'ave chased after your Charlie," Nan said "but I'd be willin' to chase after that one" her head nodding to towards the stairs that Matthew had disappeared down "at any age. You keep a hold of him, my girl."

"Oi Nan! Believe me, I plan on keeping Matthew. He's seen Sam and me both, at our worst and stayed, even when most blokes would be tripping over themselves trying to get away. He's been so good to me and Sam. "

"Just like young Sammy and you deserve, my girl." Molly gave her Nan a quick hug before heading to check that her Mum and Dad had everything they needed.

They were well settled when Molly headed down to Matthew and bed, which was just a blow up on the floor. She walked into the family room to find Matthew already in bed, propped up on the pillows, his arm behind his head. Waiting..waiting for her.

"Well that seemed to go ok today. Everyone got along, I think. I had a good chat to the boys from 2 Section and assured them once more that you and Sam were happy. Kinders said he'd pass the message on to the MIAs."

Molly looked at Matthew "You know you make me happy right and you don't have to justify you and me to anyone?"

Matthew nodded "That's good to hear but believe it or not I justified 'us' to 2 Section, your Nan and your Dad."

"Dad? What the bleedin' hell did he have to say?"

"Not too much, just that you're his daughter, he's proud of you and that he wants you to be happy and looked after."

"That's rich! He was a proper twat for most of my life. It wasn't until Mum went to work and I joined the army he changed for the better. And that took awhile."

"But he changed didn't he? And tell me what father doesn't want his kids to be happy? Your Dad and I had a really good talk during the day."

"Really?"

"Really. Oh, and Lizzie reckons your Nan is a hoot."

"Nan liked Lizzie and Megs too. Speaking of Nan, you'd better watch out, she'll be after you for herself. Telling her you didn't need anything especially pyjamas."

Matthew snorted, trying to keep his laughter quiet "Despite her age, I reckon she took it all in her stride. And despite my age I reckon I could still out run her and be safe."

Molly laughed "Doubt it mate. Nan don't play fair, you'd be nobbled before you knew it and all hers!"

"Hers you say? You wouldn't fight for me?" Molly arched her eyebrow at him as she looked over her shoulder at him "Mmm...maybe."

Matthew grabbed her from behind and dragged her up against him. "You'd better do better than that Captain."

"I might... but I'd feel a bit guilty beating an old woman for a man's attention."

"You've got my full attention already Molly."


	35. Chapter 35

_Two months later..._

Matthew, Molly and Sam arranged to stay with John and Gloria the weekend of Ella's christening. Matthew collected Molly and Sam from their place and they all drove up together. Molly was really looking forward to spending the weekend with Matthew, Sam and the rest of the family.

She and Matthew had been trying to get some time together but their work schedules hadn't been very cooperative in the last few weeks. If she had time off, he was stuck at work and if he was off, she had a shift or two.

But things had worked out perfectly this time, Matthew was especially looking forward to the weekend and being with the family. Molly and Matthew had been asked to be godparents to Ella. Molly hadn't been really sure she should say yes but everyone, including Sam, had told her that she had every right to be Ella's godmother. Chrissie had pulled out the big guns and cried when Molly had said that she didn't think she should be. Molly quickly agreed when that happened. No one argues with an emotional new mother, especially Molly.

After a rather loud and raucous dinner with everyone in fine form, Matthew pulled Molly out the back door for a little peace and quiet, not to mention actually being alone together for the first time in weeks. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Matthew took her hand and they went along the path until they were outside the garden room.

"Right missus! You need to close your eyes, no peeking and keep hold of my hand." Molly gave him a look. "Trust me." So Molly closed her eyes and held Matthew's hand tightly. Matthew led her through into the garden to the perfect spot.

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

"Wait..hang on..not perfect yet."

"I don't do perfect."

"Molly, you may not do perfect but you're perfect for me. Open your eyes."

Molly found Matthew in front of her, down on one knee in front of her. "I once said to you, Molly Dawes that I was your mother, father, boyfriend, Grandma and your bloody God all rolled into one. Well now I just want to be your husband. I said that you were mine and more importantly I was yours, and I am Molly, I'm completely yours. Marry me?"

Molly eyes glittered with tears, tears of happiness, joy, surprise but most importantly love. "Show us the ring then."

Matthew smiled "This was GG's ring." His hand diving into his jeans pocket.

"You're giving me some other girl's ring?"

"No! My grandmother's, Grandma Geddings, GG's ring. She wore it for just over 50 years and gave it to me, for my wife with the express wish that I was to be as happy as she was in her marriage." Matthew held out the oval cut emerald, set with two diamonds in a platinum band. It was a beautiful vintage ring. "If you don't like it, we can get something else."

"Oh Matthew, it's gorgeous. I love it, I really do."

"And?"

"And yes, yes! I'll marry you." Matthew slipped the ring onto her finger, a perfect fit and captured her lips with kiss to seal it.

When Molly and Matthew finally parted, Molly realised the whole garden was aglow with fairy lights. They were everywhere, making the garden look magical. It was the perfect setting she decided. "Matthew did you do all of this? For me?" She turned around to view the whole garden.

"Dad was planning on putting a few lights in, I just added a few and hurried up the timeline." Matthew answered playing down the fact that John had only planned to light the taller trees and the trellis. Matthew had done much, much more than that. He spent his time here in the garden getting all the lights put in over the last few weeks. All the times he'd told Molly he was working when she had time off he'd been working on the perfect setting.

Matthew pulled Molly over to the picnic blanket on the ground with a bottle of champagne cooling in a bucket with two glasses. "So does everyone know? That you were doing this?"

"No, not really. My Mum and Dad, obviously. I've been here putting the lights in on the weekends. They knew something was going on so in the end I told them to stop Mum from badgering me every time I set foot in the kitchen." Molly laughed softly knowing that Gloria would have been relentless.

"And your Mum and Dad. I asked your Dad when we were all together for the anniversary. He was a bit surprised I asked. He figured that you didn't need him to say it was ok for me to marry you."

"Well he got that right at least."

"Molly, you may not have needed it but I did. I'm sure Charles asked your father and I didn't want him to think that I thought any less of you, or them, than Charles did."

Molly looked at Matthew and reached out to him. "You have been planning this haven't you? Actually Charles didn't ask Dad at all. We just turned up home one day and announced that we were getting married. It was a bit of a shock for them really. Anyone else know?"

"Just Sam."

"Sam?"

"Yeah, of course I asked Sam for his blessing. He made me wait all of one second before he gave it. Otherwise I wouldn't have asked you." Molly smiled, it was obvious that Matthew would have asked Sam. He would think to do that, to include her son in all of this. It only made Molly love Matthew all that little bit more, for that and treating Sam as a mate and not trying to take Charles' place as a father.

As Matthew handed Molly a glass of champagne to toast their future lives together, Molly whispered "I love you, Matthew Geddings and I'm so lucky that you waited for me."

Matthew pulled her a little closer as he responded "No Molly! I'm the lucky one. I love you too. I have for the longest time.


	36. Chapter 36

Molly sat in the chair, the hairdresser still fussing with the placement of the flower. Lizzie, Megs and Jackie were all sitting around in various stages of having their manicure, pedicure or their hair finished.

Molly would never admit this out loud but she did love a bit of girly time, her nails being done, her hair, the odd drop of champagne and the girls. She was especially loving it after yesterday.

Matthew, Thad, John and Luke spent the day preparing the backyard for the party. They had been setting up tables and chairs, laying out a dance floor, putting up the marquee. Belinda, Nan, Gloria and Chrissie had been in the kitchen preparing all the food. Molly, Megs and Lizzie had worked on the centre pieces for the tables, double checked the details with the florist, picked up the cake, Molly's dress and the other girls dresses as well.

Molly wasn't all the nervous, being busy had made it easier, there was no time to think.

Gloria had insisted that Matthew didn't stay at Molly's the night before the wedding. The groom could not see the bride, it was bad luck. So Megs, Jackie and Lizzie had stayed the night instead. Poor Sam was left in the household and he spent most of the night in his room escaping from them.

Molly smiled as she remembered how she and Matthew had said goodnight the evening before. She was sure she still had the imprint of the door on her backside and that Matthew would still have her fingernail marks on his shoulders.

It was to be a smaller wedding than her first one. Matthew had said he was just as happy to go to Town Hall but Molly couldn't deny his family, now her family as well, the day and all the celebrations that went with it.

She and Matthew had decided that it would be a day full of family so Ted was going to officiate, Megs, Lizzie and Jackie her attendants, Thad, Sam and Luke, his. Of course all of 2 Section would be their with their partners and in some cases children.

Matthew was going to wear his dress uniform. He had made sure it was pressed and perfect, his shoes shined so you could see your reflection. The rest of the boys were wearing black suits with burgundy ties to match the girls.

Molly had been sure that she wouldn't wear a white dress, Matthew didn't care what she was going to wear as long as she turned up. But when she went shopping with her Mum, Gloria and The girls, she found something that proved to be perfect. It fitted her like it had been made for her when she finally tried it on. It was an ivory coloured taffeta dress. It was fitted to the waist with a trumpet skirt with a court train, according to the salesgirl. The dress had an off the shoulder neckline which exposed her décolleté and the straps framed her shoulders, it was perfect.

They found the girls lovely dresses, that weren't that expensive, in a deep burgundy. Each of the girls chose a style that suited her but being the same colour and length, they still looked like a bridal party.

When they finally got back to Molly's after being at the hairdresser being prepped and painted, they were getting ready when the conversation took a more serious turn. "Something old, something..."

"New." Megs supplied to Lizzie.

"Something borrowed, something blue." Jackie finished off. "So what have we got?"

"My bra, panties and garter are all pale blue." Molly said.

"Check!" said Jackie.

"And these" said Nan, as she joined the girls "are the diamond earrings I wore at my wedding. Yours now, girly."

"Oh Nan, their proper nice." Molly said hugging her.

"Well is that borrowed or old?" Lizzie queried.

"Watch it with the old bit, you. But they're Molly's now so that'd be old covered." Nan said looking at Lizzie with a cheeky glint in her eye.

"So what's left?"

"New and borrowed."

"Here!" said Megs "You can borrow this." as she enclosed Molly's wrist with her silver bracelet.

"Just new now." said Jackie.

"That's easy, it's my dress."

"Actually Molly, it's not." said Gloria as she and Belinda joined the throng.

Molly looked at Gloria "My dress is new, Gloria."

"No Molly, what I mean is Matthew asked me to give you this as your something new." She produced a blue box tied with a fine white ribbon and a gift card attached. "M...for you on our wedding day. I'm sure you'll outshine it. I love you...M"

Molly opened the box to find a heart shaped diamond on a fine silver chain, sparkling on the dark velvet interior. Molly gasped "It's beautiful! Mum put it on me."

"Ooh it's gorgeous." Belinda said as she did the clasp up at the back. "It sits perfectly. Matthew did a good job, he did." Molly looked at herself in the mirror, the pendant sat just below her collarbone.

"You look absolutely beautiful, my girl." Nan whispered as she kissed Molly's cheek. Gloria gave her a quick hug and Belinda looked at her daughter, tears welling in her eyes. She was so happy for Molly and Matthew. "Aww Mum don't start, you'll get me going as well."

"Come on!" Dave called up the stairs "Is the coven ready yet?"

"Yeah Dad! Keep your pants on!" The girls all giggled as they grabbed the last minute things they needed. They all looked at Molly for one last time. Each one kissed her cheek before heading down the stairs. "No need for luck Molly." Megs said "You and Matthew are meant to be."

As Molly descended the stairs Sam and Dave each let out a low whistle. "You look amazing M and M!" Sam said smiling at her.

"Thank you Sammy!" Molly gave him a dazzling smile.

"I gotta go! Thad's waiting to take me to the church." Sam kissed her, "I'm glad you gave that old army major a chance M and M. You both deserve to be happy."

"So am I, Sammy, so am I."

"I'll see you there!" Sam was out the door and gone.

Dave stepped over to his eldest daughter and took her hand "Oh Mols you..you look.." He stopped and swallowed "You don't need your old Dad telling ya what you look like."

"Dad are you gettin' misty on me?"

"Nah course not. But I'm tryin' not to be a twat."

Molly smiled at Dave "Dad you haven't been a twat for a few years now." And she gave him a hug.


	37. Chapter 37

Matthew stood at the front of the church nervously waiting for Molly to put in her appearance. Thad, Sam and Luke were waiting far more patiently, talking together. Thad came over to Matthew "Well Toy Soldier, you ready for this?"

"More than you will ever know Bookend. I'm just worried that Molly will realise that she is making a huge mistake or she'll get cold feet and do a runner."

"Matthew!" Thad said looking at his older brother in all seriousness "can't you see that Molly loves you? Do you think Molly would have ever risked her heart again, and that lad's" gesturing to Sam "unless she was 100% sure?"

"You're right...you're right! I guess I'm just suffering a case of the jitters."

"Could that have something to do with 2 Section and their threats to your manhood over Molly?"

Matthew laughed quietly "Maybe but I'll be fine once I see Molly walking down that aisle."

Thad looked at his watch and then over Matthew's shoulder. "Well it doesn't seem that you'll have to wait much longer. My Megs is waving at me from the back of the church. Molly is running less than 5 minutes late, army training in all." Thad headed over to Sam and Luke, then to Ted who was talking to John and Gloria.

Ted walked to the front of the church, where Matthew and the others to joined him. Matthew stood, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself as the music began. The congregation stood as Lizzie, Jackie and Megs walked down the aisle.

Matthew heard Thad's appreciative whistle as his wife made it to the front. He turned then to see his Molly on her father's arm walking calmly and confidently toward him. He thought she'd been beautiful at Jackie and Kinders' wedding but today...today she was beyond description.

He watched her as she made her way to him. Suddenly she was right next to him, smiling her brilliant smile and placing her cool hand in his.

Molly had stood at the back of the church her heart racing, feeling like she'd done a 10k run in full kit. "You right luv?" Dave asked.

"Yeah..yeah Dad. Just hoping Matthew hasn't realised what a numpty I am and has left me standing at the bleedin' altar."

"Mols, that man'd be crazy to do that to ya, the boys would kill him. But ya do know that he thinks that the sun rises and sets at yar command. He loves ya, don't doubt it."

"You're right..I know." Molly let out a breath "ok let's get started then." She took her dad's arm and started what seemed to be the longest walk of her life, longer than the walk to the helicopter on her first RnR from Afghan, longer than the walk with Charles to Sohail and longer than the walk to Charles on their wedding day.

Finally she was putting her hand in Matthew's warm grip. She looked up at him and smiled, she drowned in his eyes, the ones that looked at her so adoringly.

Neither of them really heard the service they were so focussed on one another. Suddenly they seemed to be making their vows. Matthew was slipping his ring on her finger and she placed her on his, having to put some effort in to get in on. And then the kiss, a soft, sweet kiss in front of all their family, family by blood and by choice.

After photos at the church, they were away back to Molly and Matthew's for the reception. Thad, as best man, made quite a humorous speech which gave Matthew plenty of stick and welcomed Molly to the Geddings clan, ending finally with a toast to the bride and groom.

Sam then said a few words on behalf of himself and 2 Section welcoming or maybe warning Matthew again. Then Dave made an extremely short speech welcoming Matthew to the Dawes family.

Finally Matthew stood to respond "On behalf of my wife", there was a round of cheers "and myself, I'd like to thank you all for being here and sharing this day with us. We consider you all to be family and that makes you all important to us. You have all helped us both through the very best and worst times of our lives and we are both grateful for your support.

To our groomsmen, you all look handsome and the bridesmaids, beautiful so I ask you all to drink a toast to the bridal party."

"The bridal party!"

"Cheers!"

Then Molly stood up, taking everyone including Matthew, by surprise. "Normally I don't like speaking in front of crowds" there was another round of cheers from 2 Section which Molly silenced with one look "but I need to say a few words. Firstly, to the Geddings clan- thank you for welcoming Sammy and me into your family. We came with a bit of baggage but you have shown us nothing but love and kindness." She found John and Gloria in the crowd, John gave her a smile and Gloria blew her a kiss.

"To my family- thank you for loving Matthew as much as I do. So Nan hands off from now on!" Molly smiled at her Nan, who had the good grace to blush as the rest of the crowd roared with laughter.

"And the other family, you know who you are, thank you for supporting Sammy and me over the last few years. I know that you all love us and we love you but now we're making a new life for ourselves, you don't need to worry about us so much." Molly's voice caught in her throat as her hand reach out and Matthew grasped it "And finally to my husband who got much more than he bargained for when we met again at a dinner. You still love me even though I'm a numpty and I'm looking forward to our life together. I love you very much." She leaned down and kissed him.

A little later Matthew and Molly cut the wedding cake, neither of them particularly liked the traditional fruit cake so they had a chocolate mud cake with white chocolate icing with white chocolate flowers that matched the flower in Molly's hair. They shared another sweet kiss and managed to feed each other a slice of the cake without getting it all over themselves.

They finally took to the dance floor to share their first dance as husband and wife. As the Eric Arjes song "Find My Way Back to You" played out over the speakers Matthew twirled Molly and then pulled her in close. "You happy Mrs. Geddings? Or is that Mrs. Geddings-James?"

Molly looked up her husband, a small grin on her face. "I'm so, so happy and I think I'll be just plain Mrs. Geddings for the moment. It'll be Captain Geddings when we get back from our honeymoon. Where are we going by the way?" Matthew had insisted on planning the entire honeymoon on his own and hadn't given Molly any clue as to where they were going.

Matthew smiled, a twinkle in his eye, "You'll find out tomorrow when we board the plane Molly! Don't worry about packing anything, you won't need much in the way of clothing." Molly gave him a shocked look and then ruined the effect by giggling. "I already know that Lizzie and Megs have packed a bag for me as per your instructions. They told me they had great fun shopping. Did you pay for all my new clothes?"

Matthew shrugged a little "I'm allowed to spoil my wife. And they didn't buy that much...really. Just a few necessary items, like a bikini or two." Molly's face glowed with happiness when she thought of somewhere sunny for their honeymoon. Matthew pulled her a little closer again and kissed her forehead. "Hey, this song is nearly over so let's just enjoy the rest of the party with everyone before we disappear to our luxury suite. I missed you last night."

Molly kissed him, nipping lightly at his lower lip and whispering "I missed you too Matthew and I plan on showing you exactly how much." Matthew gave a small groan as Molly rubbed up against him, then the song came to an end and Sam was there to claim the next dance with Molly.


	38. Chapter 38

To everyone who has stuck with this story from go to whoa, THANK YOU! I know a story with CJ is a tough sell but I liked Matthew Geddings and it sounds like a few others did as well. This story seemed to take on a life of it's own after awhile and it grew far bigger than I ever anticipated. So to all my reviewers, especially the very regular ones, your reviews and messages have been fantastic and very helpful. They have been very much appreciated and I hope you enjoy the last chapter! Yep, it's finally over.

While most of this story has been a work of fiction, there are some elements of truth in it as well.

Much of the family stuff comes from spending time with two different but very similar military families, one navy and one airforce. I was lucky enough to be included in many of their family gatherings and holidays when their sons and daughter returned on leave. I am an only child so it was lovely to hear that I had gotten large families and their interaction right. A very small part of this is my own family, especially my parents and my own three kids.

Many of the symptoms and signs that Charles suffered are a result of PTSD. I admit he probably copped more than his fair share of them though.

The stats that are quoted here are Australian and come from an ad campaign from a Veteran Support group called Soldier On- Helping Our Wounded Warriors. I'm sure if you Google it you'll find the ad and the organisation. I hope to volunteer with them shortly, along with Legacy. This is another great support for Veterans and their families in Australia.

There are also some people and books that I need to acknowledge for helping me learn more about PTSD.

Firstly, Major General John Cantwell whose book "Exit Wounds: One Australian's War on Terror" is an emotional and brilliant book. It's raw, candid and it's not just his story but also Jane's, his wife. Read it if you get the chance.

Secondly to Royce Hardman, a young veteran, and his dog, Trigger, who were travelling around Australia to raise awareness of PTSD, particularly in our Veterans, and to start a national discussion on mental health. I admire his courage, strength and attitude. Check out Royce and Trigger's journey on Facebook, Twitter or Instagram. Royce has now gone back to Uni to study to be able to help other veterans.

And finally, my parents. To my father, who after active service in Vietnam came home to my mother and me, forever changed, beaten but never broken. Dad, I have only known you as who you returned as, but I am so grateful you came back to us. I didn't understand all the things you said or did when I was a child, but now, I do.

And to my mother, who loved and supported my father so he could return to a 'normal' life. Mum, you loved Dad enough to stay and fight for him and even with him sometimes. I never realized when I was growing up, how much or how hard you worked to give me back my Dad.

I love you both.


	39. Chapter 39

_Third Anniversary..._

Matthew took Molly's arm as they walked towards the grave. Sam was coming later with his girlfriend. "Do you want me to stay?" Matthew asked. Molly shook her head and gave him a small smile. "No, I'll be fine. You go back to the car, I won't be long."

"You call out and I'll come back. Don't you go walking through here on your own, you call me!"

Molly laughed out loud but when she saw Matthew's face she quickly stifled it down. "Ok, ok Major Drama! I'll call you!" Matthew laid the flowers before walking back to the car. Molly turned back to the grave after watching Matthew walk away.

"Oh Charlie," she whispered "Lady Luck has really looked after me. I've been so lucky, to have been loved by you and now by Matthew." She cleared her throat and spoke with a little more volume. "I think you already know all this. Matthew and me, we got married. It was a beautiful day, all the family, 2 Section included, was there. I think you may have had something to do with the weather, the sun was shining all day. It was just perfect and you know I don't do perfect." Her fingers touched the wedding band on her left hand, a gesture she was doing more and more to soothe herself.

"And of course it's hard to miss this news. I'm pregnant." She placed her hand on her swollen belly. "That's why Matthew's fussing over me so much. I'm 8 months gone so not much longer to wait for this one. He and Sam are driving me balmy. I keep telling them I'm pregnant not dying but they seem to be ignoring me." She smiled while she remembered how thrilled Matthew was to find out about the baby and Sam was so excited to think he would have a sibling, finally!

Once she started to show Matthew and Sam never let her lift anything heavier than her phone without rushing to help. They had put up with her morning sickness and weird food cravings at all hours of the day and night with no complaint about going and getting her whatever she wanted.

"We don't know if it's a boy or a girl. We want it to be a surprise. We've painted the nursery a pale green and Matthew will finish putting the furniture together this week. I've started maternity leave and I don't know what to do with myself. Matthew says I should just relax."

She sighed "We found a house near Pirbright. It's got 4 bedrooms and a large yard for kids to play in. Matthew is just like his dad, he's planted a veggie garden and, God help me, fruit trees. Everyone is so excited."

She closed her eyes for a moment and a small trickled down her cheek "I'm living my life Charlie. I'm happy with Matthew. I never thought I'd be happy again after you died but I am. He's such a good man, he loves me, and he loves Sam. I think you'd have liked Matthew, Charlie."

Molly wiped her eyes. "Anyway I'd better go, everyone is coming. Jac and Kinders are bringing their baby, James Dylan. The whole family. Matthew!" Molly called out over her shoulder. Matthew came racing across the grass towards her.

"You ok, you alright?" Matthew asked anxiously.

"I'm fine Matthew. I'm just following the Majors orders. You wanted me to call you when I was ready. I'm ready."

"Oh thank God! I know it drives you crazy babe but I love you and I promised everyone" his eyes slid over to Charles' grave "that I would look after you and that's what I aim to do."

 _The Fourth Anniversary..._

Molly made her way slowly over to the grave carrying the flowers in one hand and rubbing her back with the other. She was moving so slowly, not the Molly that used to stride through life.

"Here babe, you should have let me put the flowers down." Matthew said appearing at her shoulder, carrying Ivy Dylan, or Tags as 2 Section, Sam and Uncle Thad called her, in his arms. The gorgeous little girl was a perfect blend of her Mummy and Daddy.

"It's alright Matthew, I can manage."

"Yeah? But you can't manage to tie your own shoelaces."

Molly turned her head and poked her tongue "Listen mate, I'd give you a right good clip around the ears if I thought I could catch you but..maybe I can." Molly faked taking a run at Matthew.

"Molly, no! Matthew's voice was sharper than he intended. She scared him at times. "You're bloody pregnant...with twins. There's no running or anything else for that matter."

"Well who's fault is it that I'm pregnant again? I certainly didn't do this on me own!"

"No you didn't but I'm not taking full responsibility either. If you weren't so bloody sexy when you're pregnant or holding a baby I would have kept my hands to myself."

"Your hands aren't the problem mate!" They both laughed at each other, Ivy looked from her Daddy to her Mummy and then smiled along with them.

"Come on Tags! Let's give Mummy some quiet time and you and I will go find some butterflies." He looked over his daughter to his beautiful wife "You know the drill Captain, you call me. I don't want you walking alone."

"Yes Major! And if you keep calling our daughter 'Tags' I'll make sure I jog back to the car." Matthew smiled at her and shook his head as the two of them went in search of butterflies.

"So it's just you and me now, Charlie. Sam's coming later with his girlfriend, Georgia. He's decided to finish his degree before he joins the army. I'm happy about that and so is Rebecca. Georgia is studying to be a teacher so she can get a job pretty much anywhere.

Matthew and I are happy..tired but happy. Ivy has been the best baby, totally spoiled by both sets of grandparents, Nan and Sam. But guess who her favourite is? You'll never guess. It's Mansfield!" Molly giggled "Whenever he comes round, she smiles and giggles. Now she's mobile she makes a beeline for him straight away."

Molly's smile faded a little "I'm not selling our house, I'm giving it to Sam. My life is with Matthew now, in our house. Sam's going to rent it out to my old boss and once he's finished his study and basic, he can make a decision then.

Our house is coming along. The garden is beautiful. Matthew and his Dad have planted lots of flowers and bushes. And the veggie garden and fruit trees are producing bumper crops. Gloria is going to teach me to make jam when the babies are a bit older. She, Lizzie and Siobhan have been taking it all and making jams and preserves. Plus I've got that many pies in the freezer I can barely shut the door.

Megs and Thad have had another baby, another girl. Megs was so lucky, not having twins but I suppose they had two already. They called her Michelle Jane. She's beautiful. Thankfully she looks like Meg."

She stretched herself a little, trying to relieve the dull ache in her back. "I'm happy Charlie but I miss you and I love you. I'd better go before Ivy and Matthew find too many butterflies."

 _The Fifth Anniversary..._

Molly had the bouquet of flowers in one arm and a bundled baby in the other. Matthew was three steps behind, another baby in one arm and holding his daughter's hand in the other. They stopped at the foot of Charles' grave.

"Hello Charlie!" Molly said placing the flowers gently down.

"Come on sproglets! Let's give Mummy some time." Matthew came forward to take Paul from her "Give him over!"

"Nah, it's alright. You guys can stay. I won't be long." Molly turned back towards the grave stone. "Charlie I thought you'd want to meet my sproglets. You already know Ivy but now I have more boys to look after. This is Paul, Paul Matthew." she said bouncing the baby in her arms "And Matthew's holding Johnnie, John David. They're my gorgeous boys. Matthew and me, we make beautiful babies.

Sam's nearly finished, fast tracked his degree he did. He'll be joining up before you know it. Just as he's going in, I'll be getting out. I want to be home with Matthew and our kids. Turns out I'm a pretty brilliant at being a Mum so that's what I want to do now.

Charlie, I love you but we won't be coming here for awhile. It's too hard with the kids. I'll think of you and the family will try to get together but my life, Sam's life, and the boys lives have all moved on." Molly went forward, pressed her fingers to her lips and then placed them on the headstone. "I love you!" she whispered.

Matthew came up behind her, his hands holding their family, "We can keep coming you know. It's ok, I understand."

Molly turned to Matthew, her eyes filled with unshed tears "I know you do, but no Matthew, it's time to let go. I can do it now. My days are filled with the kids and you, my head is filled with plans for our future and my heart...my heart that was so broken and bruised when you found me has been mended because of you. It's time." Turning back to the headstone she said "Goodbye Charlie, I'll always love you." She walked away towards the car.

"I'll look after her, Charles, and Sam, I promise. Thank you for letting her go."

"Coming?" Molly called.

"Yeah babe, just saying goodbye."


End file.
